30 Days OTP Challenge: ShikaTema Edition
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: Este reto de 30 días de OTP hecho en versión de mi OTP. One-Shots independientes. Día 30 y final: Haciendo algo sexy. A veces, un hombre debe alentar las ganas de experimentar de su esposa ¿Aún cuando involucran un kunai? Como sea, estos dos saben bien de lo que se trata.
1. Tomados de las manos

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 1: Tomándose de las manos.

* * *

Ok. Eso era inesperado. Y es que, luego de que toda la Aldea de la hoja fuese testigo de las peleas que tenían estos dos cada vez que se encontraban, luego de años de observarlos mantener aquella singular amistad y luego de años de verlos e oírlos insultarse mutuamente sin remordimiento ni compasión…que Shikamaru y Temari anduvieran caminando por el mercado tomados de las manos no era exactamente lo que los ninjas tenían pensado que iba a suceder.

Pero así era, ahí frente a los ojos sorprendidos de quienes los conocían iban con los dedos entrelazados y el bochorno representado en la cara.

Sin pelearse, ni gritarse, sin dirigirse la palabra siquiera. Dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Todo había empezado esa misma mañana, cuando la joven rubia llegó a la aldea y fue recibida, como era de esperarse, por aquel perezoso ninja al que le fascinaba observar las nubes.

-Temari.- Soltó simplemente al ver las piernas femeninas detenerse frente a él. Ella sonrió de lado, posicionando sus manos sobre su cintura, desafiante.

-Bebé llorón.- El chico con los manos en los bolsillos suspiró, antes de responderle una sonrisa igual de provocadora que ella, el juego comenzaba.

En si, el día marchaba tal como tantos otros que pasaban juntos desde que Shikamaru se había convertido prácticamente en el escolta oficial de la muchacha, si ella daba un paso en la Aldea de la hoja, él estaría allí. Y no era raro, ni para ellos, ni para nadie.

Al menos, hasta que se detuvieron en un puente de madera, cerca del bosque, donde era raro ver más movimiento que el de las hojas de los árboles siendo agitados por el viento y solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la naturaleza, que resultaban bastante tranquilizantes después de salir del centro repleto a esas horas de habitantes de la Aldea de la hoja.

Shikamaru esperaba apoyado en los tablones de la baranda del puente, con los brazos detrás de la nuca y la vista en el cielo. Una pareja, de quizá unos años menos que él, pasó delante del ninja, tomados de las manos, ese tipo de demostraciones eran vistas como algo particular, al menos, él las veía como algo particular.

Temari lo encontró viendo fijamente a la pareja y le preguntó si deseaba a alguien con quien tomarse de las manos así. Algo nada fuera de lo común. Ella solo estaba coqueteando y Shikamaru lo sabía, pero eso no evitó que ambos se irritaran de repente uno con el otro.

Todo fue muy inocente, ella lo molestó, él respondió y pronto, sin saber exactamente cómo o porqué terminaron discutiendo al borde de los gritos.

-Olvídalo ¿Podemos solo irnos?- Terminó él, ella odió el tono con que se le dirigió y frunció el ceño al sentirse algo torpe y estúpida por haber iniciado la pelea y el fastidio de su acompañante.

Luego de eso, se hizo el silencio, ni hablaron ni se movieron del lugar en el que estaban, los segundos que permanecieron solo mirándose el uno al otro, con el viento soplando entre ellos y la tensión creciendo a cada instante, se hicieron mucho más largos de lo que deberían. Ya no estaban enojados, la adrenalina había bajado, pero por algún motivo la discusión había calado en ambos de una forma en la que no podían simplemente seguir caminando juntos y esperar que vuelva el ambiente simpático y armonioso que solían compartir. No sin resolver algo antes.

-¿Acaso tanto te disgusta estar conmigo?- Temari fue la primera en hablar, su tono fue frío y se negaba a mostrarle debilidad.

-¿Qué?¡No!- Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa ¿acaso la había herido sin desearlo?

-¿Te desagrado, Shikamaru?- Le preguntó Temari.

-No.- Contestó con simpleza.

-¿Entonces…?- La rubia no supo que espetar, y la repentina falta de estrategia la puso nerviosa. El muchacho la contempló, analizándola.

-¿Qué hay de mi?¿Yo te desagrado?-

-¡Claro que no!- Él sabía eso antes de que ella lo dijera.

El viento soplaba en el bosque. Se quedaron por momentos compartiendo las miradas intensas, intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro, y no era fácil. Era increíble como una tontería los había llevado a sentir que estaban en algún tipo de batalla. Sentían el agua del arroyo deslizarse bajo las tablas de madera.

Shikamaru sabía que debía decir algo, sería muy fácil solo dedicarle un "está bien, se terminó" y no cambiar nada, pero tomar la salida fácil y esconder todo bajo la alfombra empezaba a cansarlo, por lo que optó por lo más sincero y quizá problemático que había hecho hasta entonces.

-¿Acaso.- Se detuvo un instante, como para asegurarse de que realmente lo iba a decir.-¿Acaso tú sientes algo por mi?- No titubeó al hablar, por más que sus palabras estaban cargadas de emociones, se mantuvo firme.

-No.- Le gritó la rubia.-¿Por qué pensarías eso? Tú, maldito idiota, holgazán, estúpido, incopeten…- Su voz se fue apagando, su cara roja, el silencio del bosque comenzaba a incomodarle, en vez de tranquilizarla.

-¿Y a qué se debe todo el circo entonces?-

-¿Y tú, bebé llorón?¿Sientes algo por mi?-

-¿Y qué si así fuera?- Le espetó sabiendo que con cada palabra marcaba un antes y un después en su relación.

Había cosas de las que no habían hablado hasta entonces, no sabía si esa era la mejor forma o la más sencilla de salir de esa situación pero con la olla a medio destapar ¿qué era lo peor que podía suceder si dejaba entrever un secreto a voces?

Y el resto es historia. Así es como terminaron paseando por el mercado con los dedos entrelazados, sorprendiendo a todos sus conocidos en la aldea. Naruto que estaba por ahí, escupió el ramen de su boca, queriendo hacerles mil preguntas. Sakura les festejó, mientras Ino sonreía casi orgullosa, queriendo decir que ella siempre supo que terminarían juntos.

Debía admitir que el agarre de Temari era fuerte. Al cabo de un rato todo comenzó a sentirse natural, dejaron el bochorno de lado y siguieron con normalidad. Ella hasta se tomó la libertad de burlarse de él y su timidez, y de un momento a otro ya volvían a actuar como ellos mismos.

La rubia sonrió al ver como su acompañante rodaba los ojos ante las reacciones de los primeros conocidos, pero se olvidaron de ellos, no importaba lo que pensaran. Si al final del día, podía terminar con los dos sonriéndose y viendo el atardecer, mano a mano, entonces podría aguantar cualquier burla que los idiotas escandalosos de sus amigos le soltaran.


	2. Abrazandose

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 2: Abrazándose en algún lado.

* * *

El día se estaba acabando, no quedaban más que un par de horas de luz en el monte, pero era una suerte para ambos que el día de llegada de la rubia fuese un día libre y relajado, mañana empezaría con sus labores. Pero en ese momento, mañana parecía estar bastante lejos todavía.

Ella estaba recostada sobre él, sobre su pecho y posaba sus fuertes muslos sobre su abdomen. Shikamaru le acariciaba espalda con lentitud, relajándola; por momentos, dejaba su mano inmóvil en la cintura femenina para luego volver a pasearla y sentir los músculos de la chica destensarse con cada roce. Él podía percibir como ella comenzaba a dormirse, su respiración era lenta y profunda. Cambió de posición a su otra mano, que había estaba sirviéndole de almohada tras nuca y la movió para estar rodeando por completo a la rubia con ambos brazos. Temari suspiró.

-Vas a dormirte.- Afirmó, él sabría que sería así, ella lo quisiese o no.

-Mph, estoy cansada.- Le confesó con su tono somnoliento.

-¿Haz comido bien?-

-La verdad es que no.-

-Tonta, debiste haber almorzado algo para recuperar energía.- Él había aprendido a conocer sus mañas; entre viaje y viaje, esa no era la primera ni la última vez que ella se quedaba accidentalmente dormida en sus brazos.

Un viaje de Suna a Konoha, y especialmente en esa temporada, podría dejar exhausto a cualquiera, y la rubia había llegado tan cansada que solo se permitió un almuerzo digno de la pobreza antes de dejarse guiar a su no-cita en el bosque. Su prioridad había sido encontrarse con el chico, aunque no fuese a admitirlo en voz alta.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No tuve tiempo.- De hecho, ella comenzaba a sentir el dolor punzante en su cabeza, una sensación ya conocida.

-Bien. Duerme un poco.-

-¿Qué?-

-Duerme una siesta, así tendrás algo de energía y no tendré que arrastrarte a todos lados.-Él se acomodó un poco, se aseguró de que nada le doliera ni se le entumiera mientras se preparaba para tener el peso dormido de ella sobre su cuerpo.

-No lo creo.- En primer lugar, él no le diría lo que debía hacer, Temari no lo permitiría, al menos no sin protestar mínimamente antes; en segundo, ella no era fanática de las siestas, él lo sabía. Le gustaba ser activa.

-Vamos, te despertaré.- Él no estaba dispuesto a negociar, y no creía que fuera a hacer falta.

Ella lo consideró un momento y suspiró nuevamente.

-Solo quince minutos.- Aunque era lo mejor, solo se permitiría dormir lo justo y necesario para poder soportar el resto del día sin ese sopor.

-Treinta.-

-¿Estás seguro?- Cuestionó retirando la cara del espacio en su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Claro.-Respondió confiado.- Te despertaré en media hora y te llevaré a comer algo.-

-Está bien.-Aceptó. Shikamaru sabía que para aceptar su propuesta de dormir una siesta debía estar en verdad cansada, o tal vez con demasiadas ganas de permanecer acurrucada a él.- Tu ganas está vez, Nara.-

Él sonrió un poco mientras ella se acomodaba. Estiró las piernas y volvió a esconder la cara en el cuello del ninja, le agradaba sentir como eso mantenía su nariz caliente. Si él afirmaba que era capaz de mantener su peso mientras dormía sobre él, no iba a negárselo. Dentro de todas sus opciones, probablemente era la mejor forma de dormir. Decidió deslizar sus brazos al rededor del cuello ajeno antes de rendirse a su impulso de descansar.

La verdad, él estaba disfrutando demasiado del abrazo y de la sensación del leve peso femenino sobre él. Mentiría si dijera que no la extrañaba cada vez, y que esos momentos no era preciados. Sentía el césped debajo suyo, el viento del bosque soplando, y las nubes se movían en el cielo, a la vez, que la tenía a ella sujetada, en ese momento, no podía evitar relajarse por completo y antes de darse cuenta había soltado un bostezo.

Cuando Shikamaru abrió los ojos, no sabía cuanto había dormido, pero el cielo celeste oscuro de antes había pasado a ser un violeta claro, y el sol se hallaba muy a su izquierda.

A su lado, Temari siguió durmiendo pero no por mucho, en algún momento de la siesta había cambiado su posición para que estuviesen cara a cara.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con su voz aletargada y algo ronca por la hora de sueño.

Él apreció como ella abría sus ojos, permitiéndole ver el azul más hermoso que alguna vez había presenciado. Mechones rebeldes de cabello rubio se posaban sobre su cara suave y adormilada.

-Hola.- Respondió ella antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos, le sonreía débilmente.

Los últimos retazos de los rayos solares del día se posaban sobre la figura femenina, confiriéndole un aura que a Shikamaru le pareció totalmente única. Estaba atardeciendo, probablemente deberían irse pronto, sin embargo, se permitiría seguir observando un poco más a la rubia, que mantenía sus piernas y la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él. Le sonreía de una manera tan dulce, no siempre uno podía ver a Temari de esa manera, entendió que era el único espectador de el espectáculo más bello que podría haber. La rubia, al saberse observada por el muchacho, volvió a dedicarle su contacto visual y soltó una minúscula risa entre dientes.

Lo único en lo que él pudo pensar entonces, fue en que acababa de darse cuenta de que era así como quería despertar todos los días.


	3. Jugando

**N/A: Hola! Bueno, si están leyendo esto, muchas gracias por seguir dandole oportunidades a mi historia.** **Hace tiempo que no públicaba algo y ¿Qué mejor que volver con un OTP Challenge y hacerlo con la pareja que últimamente esta ocupando toda mi vida?**

 **Espero que les guste y por favor, dejen reviews, se aceptan de todo tipo.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, y se nota porque Shikamaru y Temari tardaron demasiado tiempo en ser una pareja canon.**

* * *

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 3: Jugando

* * *

Ella maldijo por dentro, mientras veía como Shikamaru tomaba a su torre entre sus delgaduchos dedos y la apartaba, con esa maldita sonrisa tan orgullosa, idiota y sexy.

Se desajustó la cinta de su atuendo antes de dejarla a un lado. Comenzaba a sentirse algo boba ahí sentada mientras sus fichas eran removidas del tablero, y sus prendas quitadas de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?¿no estás muy concentrada hoy?- Se burló él.

Temari gruñó. En su defensa, él había perdido un par de piezas también, al menos las suficientes como para que sus abdominales estuviesen expuestos sin pudor.

Shikamaru debía admitir, ella era genial en el juego, y estaba consciente que las primeras veces había dejado que él ganara adrede para provocarlo, pero la partida se le había ido de las manos hacía tiempo. Temari era una grandiosa estratega, pero en estos casos lo tomaba con demasiada calma. Por su parte, si el juego era strip shogi y él tenía la intención de verla desnuda, pues, ese era motivo de sobra para dar su máximo empeño en ganar en el menor tiempo posible.

Estaba amando verla frustrada por no poder ganarle, ella era brillante, pero también podía ser impulsiva, y en ese momento, la rubia solo quería que el juego terminara de una vez; quería ganar, pero eso se debatía también con el deseo de dejarlo vencer y hacer todo más fácil.

Así, poco a poco las piezas fueron siendo descartadas, las prendas retiradas, y los ojos de Shikamaru cada vez tenían que esforzarse menos para apreciar la piel clara de la chica.

Temari estaba cruzada de piernas en el sueño frente a él….sus piernas.

La sonrisa del ninja no desaparecía.

Cuando el chico reclamó jaque, ella gruñó por última vez antes de remover la última prenda, ante los ojos atentos del ganador, en breve iba a darle su premio.

Sino podía ganar, al menos podía mantener su orgullo alto y no demostrarle cuanto la había hecho enojar.

Antes de que él dijera cualquier burrada, ella fue hasta él, se sentó en su regazo.

-Eres un idiota.- Le dijo antes de besarlo.

No tardaron en intensificar el beso, y las manos no tenían ningún pudor en recorrer al otro mientras iban recostándose en el suelo de madera.

Comenzaba un nuevo juego.


	4. En una cita

**N/A: Naruto no me pertenece, y se nota porque no soy japonesa. Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 4: En una cita

* * *

Sus citas favoritas, eran las citas no-citas. Les gustaba estar tirados sobre la hierba, o en el sofá, o en el suelo, o la cama, simplemente estar acurrucados sin que nadie los moleste.

Por lo que se desacostumbraron totalmente a tener citas convencionales, así que cuando Temari lo mencionó, lo primero que Shikamaru pensó fue _''Cuanto problema''._

Sin embargo, al día siguiente estaban los dos comiendo en un restaurante al menos dos niveles por encima de lo que acostumbraban en el nivel de decencia. Ella quería reírse, hacía tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron algo juntos que no fuese acurrucarse o jugar shogi. Él apenas se había dado cuenta de la situación, desde que desarrollaron la confianza y la seguridad suficiente como para quedarse dormidos juntos, todo era más fácil. Claro que le gustaba salir, pero tan holgazán como él era, resultaba mucho más cómodo tirarse con su chica a ver las nubes. Tiempo juntos, haciendo lo que le gustaba, gratis, y un montón de contacto físico.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y comieron. Shikamaru tenía su, cada vez menos frecuente, cara de aburrimiento mientras veía a Temari comer, apoyando su cabeza sobre su puño. La chica le lanzó cortas miradas antes de aguantarse una pequeña risa viendo a su plato de comida.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó él, con el comienzo de una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Nada.-Dijo y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.-Sólo es algo raro salir contigo.-

-Pero es esto lo que tú querías ¿Verdad?- Sólo le faltaba cambiar de opinión ahora.

-Sí, claro. Esto es lindo.- Respondió mirando directo a los ojos marrones.

Ella tenía el cabello arreglado en dos coletas; sentados uno frente al otro en un restaurante bonito, y el atuendo blanco que ella llevaba, estaba recordándole en varias formas a sucesos del pasado. Una risa entre dientes se le escapó.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes tú?- Le cuestionó curiosa.

-Esto me hace pensar en nuestra primera cita.- Por aquellos tiempos las cosas eran un poco distintas, ahora estar sentados a la distancia de un mesa le hacía sentir que algo faltaba. Le faltaba estar cerca fisicamente y tocarla.

-Sí, creo que es verdad.- Ella estiró la mano para rozarle la suya con la punta de sus dedos. No era suficiente aún.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó los dos pasos necesarios para quedar al lado de Temari, tomó asiento junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos azules.

-Mucho mejor.- Soltó apartando un mechón de cabello rubio, dejándolo detrás de su oreja.-¿Qué decías?-

Se sentían cómodos hablando con los rostros tan cerca, apenas se daban cuenta de que lo hacían. Luego de un rato, ella lo besó en los labios.

-Vamos, vayamos a descansar un rato.- Él sonrió ante la propuesta.

Al final, una cita suya no podía considerarse como tal si no incluía una sesión de abrazos y cariño.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	5. Besandose

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 5: Besándose

* * *

Eran personas apasionadas, y les encantaban los besos apasionados.

A Shikamaru le gustaba acorralarla contra la cama, presionar su cuerpo con el de ella y acariciarle las piernas, a la vez que penetraba su boca con su lengua, saboreando cuanto pudiese de la esencia del calor y el desierto.

Ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, hundiéndose más y más en el beso. Mientras que las manos de él trataban de contornearle la figura. Los besos eran ruidosos y húmedos; profundos y amorosos. Ambos llegaban a pensar que era imposible la vida más allá de los labios ajenos.

A Temari le gustaba morder, era una especie de manía, sin embargo, esta se reducía mientras más y más se iba perdiendo en el calor del momento.

Ella trasladaba los besos al cuello de su amante, dejándole rastros de saliva y pequeñas mordidas cariñosas, él aprovecharía para desatar las coletas de Temari porque, diablos, si iba a despojarla de toda su ropa, no iba a soportar ver su cabello de otra forma que no fuera suelto, libre. El ninja acunó la cara de la rubia entre sus manos y la llevó hasta volver a sus labios, pasando a acariciar todo el cabello claro y sedoso.

La forma en que Shikamaru la tocaba la hacía soltar pequeños gemidos involuntarios, él estaba desesperado por tocar su piel desnuda.

Las lenguas luchaban, las respiraciones agitadas, las caricias eran rudas, pero al mismo tiempo, él la trataba como si Temari fuese algo sagrado o divino, y quizás lo era.

Durante todo el acto, los besos serían una constante, en los labios y en prácticamente, cada tramo de piel que encontraran, era parte esencial de la pasión.

Pero no eran los únicos besos, ni de lejos. Amaban besarse, y también les encantaban los besos dulces y tiernos.

Por lo que, si alguna de esas mañanas en las que despertaban desnudos y juntos, él debía irse temprano por alguna labor, se levantaría y le dejaría un beso en la frente a la rubia.

Le apartaría algunos mechones del rostro admirando toda esa belleza, mientras ella apenas estaría a medio despertar.

Él le explicaría porque debía irse y ella entendería.

-Te amo.- Le dijo antes de marcharse, volviendo a besar su frente. -Te veré luego.-

-Shikamaru.- Lo llamaría ella, tomando su muñeca antes de que pudiese irse, atrayéndolo hasta que le dejara un beso suave y tierno en los labios.- También te amo.-

Amaban los besos pasionales, pero sin duda, no hay ni una cosa en el mundo por la que cambiarían los besos dulces.


	6. Usando la ropa del otro

**N/A: Hola! Bueno luego de unos 45 días sin públicar, es evidente que hacer el reto en 30 días seguidos fue un fracaso, pero con todos los exámenes y el hecho de que empecé a trabajar, escribir fue muy dificil, así que supongo que voy a hacerlo a mi ritmo. Le estoy teniendo bastante cariño a esta história y a cada uno de los cápitulos y me sentiría horrible abandonandola (JAMÁS la abandonaría, la idea es INACEPTABLE, no me voy a rendir) así que espero que continuen apoyando este proyectito. Ya en las vacaciones creo que intentaré un reto 30 days en un mes pero no sé con que pareja será. Los reviews me hicieron mis días, son tan sweet. Sin más pormenores, que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.**

* * *

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 6: Usando la ropa del otro.

* * *

-Oye, vamos.- Le insistió ella de nuevo.

-No.-

-¿Sí?-

-No quiero.-

Ella sonrió desde su lugar en la cama. A penas se levantaban, afuera el día estaba especialmente soleado, por lo que la habitación estaba notablemente iluminada, desde que lo primero que Shikamaru había hecho al despabilarse fue abrir las cortinas de par en par.

-Ah, por favor. Inténtalo.- La rubia rodó en el colchón, pasando de estar boca abajo, a apoyarse sobre su costado.

¿Qué pretendía pidiéndole eso?-No seas latosa.-

-Solo quiero ver.- Insistió.

-Por enésima vez, no voy a usar tu ropa interior.- Le espetó él, abrochando el botón de su pantalón.

Ella tuvo que aguantar la risa al escucharlo decir esa frase. Se le antojaba graciosa la cara de niño caprichoso que había puesto apenas le comentó la propuesta.

-Solo será un segundo, lo prometo.-

-Temari, hablo enserio.- No solo le parecía ridícula la idea que le había planteado la rubia, y no solo parecía ser la cosa más incomoda que podría haber para un hombre; en sentido tanto moral, como físico. Es que no estaba marcado en la naturaleza que los chicos usaran la ropa de sus chicas.

-¿Por qué no?- Ella hizo un puchero, acostándose sobre su abdomen.

Shikamaru estaba de pie a un lado de la cama con una camisa nueva en sus manos ya que la usada la noche anterior estaba ocupada.

-Es simple, algo se ve lindo usando ropa más grande, usando ropa más pequeña de lo que debe se ve ridículo.- Explicó su lógica.

-Mírame.-

Él lo hizo, enfocó toda su mirada en ella en el momento en que esta se volteó sobre su espalda. Temari en una camisa negra que a él le pertenecía. Hermosa. No obstante de sus replicas, él amaba verla usar su ropa. Era así como debía ser, ella con sus prendas, no al revés. Era increíble pensar que ya llevaban poco más de un año juntos, y por primera vez en su vida él sentía que era completamente feliz, esa chica le provocaba sensaciones y le hacia sentir emociones que jamás hubiese imaginado posibles, pero lo que pedía era estúpido; era increíble que esa diosa estuviese en su cama, vistiendo su camisa, sobrándole tela por todos lados, tapando lo justo y necesario para hacerla irresistible a la vista, esa diosa de piernas fuertes y esbeltas, esa diosa arrogante y malhumorada, pero que lo era todo para él. Ella lo miraba con esos orbes azules, con seguridad, sin miedo de verlo directo a los ojos, quizá estaba tratando de enamorarlo más aún, si es que era posible.

-No, lo haré.- Protestó él de nuevo.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Esto no te hará menos hombre, solo quiero ver como te sienta.- Ella estiró la pierna hasta tocarle el pecho, la prenda de encaje estaba en su pie, facilitándosela.

-Que no.- Él tomo la prenda y se la arrojó para que volviese con su dueña.

Y esta vez le tocó a Temari hacer una expresión molesta.-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no lo haré.-

-Eres un idiota.- Le soltó ásperamente.

-Que mujer problemática.-

-Oh ¿acaso tu pequeño orgullo de macho no te lo permite?- Se burlo en tono sarcástico.

-Mira, no quiero hacerlo, así que no lo haré y aquí se termina la discusión.- Finalizó él, mientras se colocaba la camisa y salía del cuarto, dejándola allí.

Ella estaba enojada con él, lo de la ropa interior había sido un chiste, pero la brusca negativa de él y el hecho de que ella ahora estaba molesta, requerían de llevar las cosas más lejos. Ella no era una mujer con la cual había que meterse, y Shikamaru debía ser el primero en saberlo. Haría que usara su ropa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru salía del baño, algo adormilado a pesar del agua caliente, una toalla colgaba de su cadera a la vez que iba directo a la canasta con ropa limpia que tenia, tomó la primera camiseta en la fila, una negra que estaba de reversa, a él no le importó y siguió, poniéndose los primeros pantalones que encontró. Con un bostezo se rascó el pectoral.

Salió de su casa, el sol le daba directo en la cara y hacía que sus ojos se cerraran más, cuando se encontró con Ino y Choji no reparó en la mirada de la rubia, solo le resultó rara la manera en que se despidió y se alejó.

De hecho, no se detuvo a sentirse observado por ninguna de las miradas de quienes pasaban por su lado, y continuó su camino hasta el restaurante donde varios de los muchachos lo estarían esperando.

Llegó bostezando, la energía de Naruto solo hacía que tuviese más ganas de volver a dormir.

No se hizo consiente hasta que el rubio preguntó si llevaba una camisa nueva, en la inocencia del ninja no pretendía burlarse de él, es más, Naruto tampoco lo había notado. Y ¿a qué rayos se refería con eso? Claro, había sentido comezón en el lado izquierdo del pecho y notaba que no le quedaba suelta en los costados como solía pasar con sus camisetas, de hecho, estaba algo apretada...¡Esperen!

Toda su pesadumbres se removió de golpe cuando abrió los ojos en grande y se puso a ver con detenimiento lo que llevaba puesto, era un camiseta negra, eso era seguro, pero las mangas le quedaban ajustadas al igual que la zona de las costillas, le picaba en varias zonas y si el cuello no fuese algo escotado, estaba seguro que le apretaría; bajó la mirada hacía la prenda de ropa, y se dio cuenta que el limite de la tela se elevaba al menos dos centímetros por encima de su cadera, dejando visible la piel de su vientre. Miró por dentro del escote para encontrarse con el bordado de lo que parecía una rosa acariciando su pectoral.

Salió en ese momento del lugar; con el ombligo al aire caminó apurado hasta su casa, donde Temari lo esperaba afuera, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro, tanto de orgullo por conseguir lo que quería, como de diversión por poner a su pareja en tal situación.

Ella. Ella lo había dejado salir a la calle así, todo por no querer cumplir sus caprichos. Estaba furioso, e iba a gritarle.

-Te dije que ibas a usar algo de mi ropa.-

-¿Qué diablos, mujer?- Ella soltó una risita.

-Vamos, deja de lloriquear, fui buena está vez.-

-No es gracioso, voy a quitarme tu maldita...-

Quedó bloqueado cuando intentó levantar la tela por encima de su cabeza, y encontrarse con que esta era tan pequeña que no podía desacerse de ella del modo convencional. La ninja de la arena no pudo evitar carcajear viendo al muchcacho tratar sin resultados remover la prenda de ropa que se negaba a soltarlo. Era una lección, ella tenía lo que quería y no era alguien a quien convenía hacer enojar. Sin embargo, agradeció que esa no era su ropa favorita, pues por lo que acontecía era evidente que quizás hiciese falta un kunai para quitar a su novio de la camisa.


	7. Haciendo cosplay

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 7: Haciendo cosplay

* * *

Para el momento en que decidieron que ya era suficiente, sus amigos llevaban al rededor de media hora discutiendo, y aunque podría no parecer mucho, era un largo rato en el que no podían hacer más que ver y escuchar a ese par gritándose mutuamente.

Por más que Shikamaru ya había intentado calmarlos; y que Temari les había repetido unas cuantas veces que lo que estaban haciendo era totalmente descortés, no había forma de pararlos; y la pareja empezaba a aburrirse.

Comenzaron a preguntarse qué es lo que hacían en esa casa, cómo habían logrado acabar en esa situación, y es que en realidad era curiosa la serie de improbables sucesos que los habían llevado hasta allí.

Durante la mañana se los podría haber visto paseando a pie por Konoha, hasta que se encontraron con el par bebiendo té en el jardín de la ojiverde; sin duda, aprovechando el día, que por primera vez en la semana se prestaba para estar fuera, algo similar a lo que ellos mismos estaban haciendo, de hecho. No es que fueran sus mejores amigos en la aldea, tampoco los peores, pero no dejaban de ser compañeros, y eso sumado a la innegable simpatía que Sakura siempre les mostraba; por lo que casualmente se habían quedado conversando, aunque fuese la pelirosa quien más hablara y Sasuke se limitara a respuestas casuales.

No contaban con que las ropas, tanto de Shikamaru como de Temari, sufrirían un percance por una mala jugada de las replicas del mal clima que anunciaba la temporada. Cuando eso sucedió, y sus camisetas se ensuciaron notable e incomodamente, se hallaban bastante lejos de su casa como para volver, al menos, parecía lejos al resultar que ya estaban en la casa de una conocida. Como era de esperarse, la cortés Sakura les ofreció pasar.

Entraron en la limpia y organizada vivienda que olía esencias florales, apenas al ingresar, Sakura tomó a Temari del brazo y se la llevó corriendo a su habitación; mientras que por parte de los chicos, Sasuke le ofreció uno de sus abrigos y un lugar adonde dejar la prenda sucia, gesto que Shikamaru agradeció.

Él tuvo que esperar a que Temari apareciera; el otro muchacho había vuelto a salir y se encontraba solo, en la sala comedor de una casa en la que nunca había estado antes, limitadose a recorrer los muebles de madera, así como los ramos de flores sobre ellos con la mirada sin saber exactamente que hacer. Esa tardanza, se debía en gran parte a que la chica floral estaba disfrutando de la ocación de elegir algo que la rubia pudiese usar, consideraba que había que estar ciego para no notar su impactante belleza, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de actuar como su modista personal un rato.

Shikamaru no sabía que tanto podían estar haciendo, o si debía temer por el bienestar de la rubia o no. No escuchaba ningún ruido que delatara que estuviese tomando una ducha ¿Acaso no era tan fácil como hacer lo que Sasuke había hecho por él?¿Solo prestarle una sudadera y unos pantalones para poder volver cuanto antes a su casa y cambiarse? Al parecer, no.

Escuchó las voces femeninas acercándose por el pasillo, especialmente los chillidos de Sakura, que resonaban mucho más. Shikamaru no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto al ver a Temari.

Por fortuna, Sakura no tardó en salir de la escena. El vestido que le prestaba era uno con tirantes finos, lo cual lo hacía especialmente escotado, se ajustaba un poco al llegar a la definida cintura femenina, para luego caer libremente en cascadas de un rosa claro, terminando justo por debajo de las rodillas.

-No te burles.- Murmuró ella con una mueca; aunque él realmente se había quedado sin palabras.

No sabía lo que era, pero en otra situación ella jamás usaría ese vestido, no estaba segura si era la forma del mismo, o quizá el tono del rosa crepe en exceso cursi que le memoraba un poco a los vestidos que solía usar de niña, simplemente era demasiado...demasiado Sakura, supuso. Aunque agradecía la suavidad y delgadez de la tela, que era refrescante ante el calor. Por el lado de su acompañante, se recompuso pronto de su transe y le sonrió, con esa mueca coqueta tan particular de él.

-Oh, pero mira que linda estás.- Dijo en un tono burlón pero honesto, acercándose a ella.

-Cállate.- Sentenció.

-¿Por qué? Lo digo enserio.- Continuó galante, al ver el ceño molesto de ella. Se acercó otro paso.

-Ya, solo no digas nada.-

Y él rio entre dientes.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el primer insulto saliendo fuerte y brusco de los labios de Sakura. Ambos se volvieron hacía la habitación contigua, de donde provino aquel. Se encontraron con que, evidentemente, Sasuke había regresado, y por algún motivo desconocido, la pelirosa había iniciado a regañarlo; en un principio, él había intentado calmarla, pero no tardó mucho en perder el juicio y lanzarse a gritar tanto como ella.

No haría falta decir que era una situación incomoda para la otra pareja, cuyas pequeñas intervenciones para intentar detener la pelea habían resultado más que inútiles, por lo que en algún momento tomaron asiento en el extremo de la mesa más alejado al conflicto, sin mucho más que hacer que contemplar la acalorada discusión a través del umbral abierto de la puerta.

Llegaron al punto de ni saber cuanto tiempo habían estado allí, creían haber escuchado a Sakura gritar idiota unas mil veces, y haber visto a Sasuke levantar sus brazos en frustración otro mil más.

-Que ruidosos son.- Exclamó Shikamaru, mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos apoyados en el mueble.-Hasta creo que son peores que tú.-

-Tarado.- Soltó, aunque sin ánimos de ponerse a discutir ellos también. Las voces se mezclaban en la otra habitación, y aunque el altercado se oía imponentemente, ninguno de los dos ninjas parecía poder alcanzar el colorido lenguaje que ellos mismos usaban al pelear.- Ella solo está gritando 'Sasuke, idiota' blablablá.- Se burló, agudizando su voz en un sobreactuado tono femenino.

Al otro se le escapó una carcajada, mientras levantaba la vista hacía la rubia. Temari estaba usando el vestido de Sakura, lo cual, de alguna manera hacía todo un poco más gracioso.

-Sasuke no puede ni consigo mismo, y ella es una histérica chillona.- Y luego agregó.-Y tú llevas puesta su ropa.- Dándole otro vistazo al vestido.

-Y tú, llevas la ropa del patán que no puede consigo mismo.- Shikamaru se sorprendió al verse el cuerpo, ya había olvidado que llevaba el abrigo prestado.

-Hmp, pero yo no toleraría estar con ella, ni tener que estar 'Sí, ya te oí' todo el día.- Oscureció su voz para que se pareciera lo más posible a la de Sasuke, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

Y aquella vez le tocó a Temari reír de la imitación.

Durante unos momentos compartieron miradas cómplices, bastante más divertidas a las que tenían momentos atrás, con la pelea aún sonando de fondo, y sin pinta de ir deteniéndose.

-'¿Sasuke por qué tienes que ser tan malo conmigo?'-

-'Diablos, cállate, estoy demasiado ocupado cubriendo mi cara con mi cabello.'-

Ambos se echaron a reía animadamente.

-'Idiota, nunca tienes tiempo para mí.'- Fingió lloriquear al igual que oía a la pelirosa hacerlo, mientras gesticulaba moviendo sus manos y brazos, y por primera vez, disfrutando del vestido que llevaba puesto.

-'Buf que molesta eres.'- Se cruzó de brazos; las mangas del abrigo eran anchas, por lo que colgaban de sus muñecas unos centímetros.

-'¡Idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota.-

-'Ugh ¿No entiendes que todos aquí son inferiores a mí?'- Quizá esto le recordaba más al Sasuke de su adolescencia temprana que al actual, pero igualmente causó gracia a ambos.

Se entretuvieron bastante, inspirados por los sonidos en la otra habitación y lo molestos que estaban; y no, no sintieron pena al imitarlos, después de todo, ellos los habían llevado a esa situación.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura pudieron al fin contentarse, se encontraron con sus amigos en el comedor, tomándoles el pelo; claramente, no estaban muy contentos con lo que tenían frente a sus ojos y oídos.

-'Pues más te vale que no vuelvas a hablarme, idiota.'- Sentenció, usando su exagerado tono falso y dándole media espalda al chico.

-'Ja, pues bien.'-

-'¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!'- Chilló como ella creía que Sakura lo haría, rindiéndose ante su hombre.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, al menos hasta que notaron la presencia de los otros dos. Sakura estaba hecha una furia, con su boca abierta en la incredulidad e indignación; mientras que Sasuke los veía con un ceño especialmente fruncido y molesto, ambos sonrojados ya hubiese sido por la vergüenza, ira, o ambas. Para este momento, Temari había tomado hace tiempo el sweeter que su amiga había dejado en una de las sillas y lo estaba usando para interpretarla, mientras que Shikamaru había acomodado su peinado para parecerse más al otro ninja. Los dos voltearon hacía la pareja enojada y sus risas se redujeron a muecas sorprendidas, seguidas de sonrisas nerviosas. En ese mismo instante, Temari se quitó el sweeter arrojándolo en la mesa.

Sakura de alguna forma no había explotado aún, mientras que el otro con toda frialdad le exigió al castaño que le devolviera su abrigo.

-Lo sentimos.- Intentó disculparse Shikamaru, pisando el umbral de la puerta, justo antes de recibir un fuerte portazo como única respuesta.

Volteó a ver a la chica.

A pesar de la incomoda situación de ser descubiertos, a penas los ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules, no pudieron evitar sonreír jocosamente ante el recuerdo de sus bromas; sus amigos los perdonarían en algún momento, y por lo menos, el camino de regreso al hogar Nara sería mucho más divertido de lo que hubiese sido de otra forma.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola! Bienvenidos de nuevo, Naruto no me pertenece, etc...**

 **Uf, cosplay fue tema complicado, pero bueno, esto se me ocurrió de repente, y como están disfrazados e intentando imitar a alguien, yo voy a hacer como que cuenta. Escribí el borrador y cuando editaba, perdí los cambios que había hecho unas tres o cuatro veces, casi lloro, pero al fin está terminado(¡SÍ!). Me esforcé mucho, hasta jugué un juego de vestir a mi rubia para ver como le quedaba un vestido similar, a lo que yo le llamo trabajo de investigación.**

 **No creo que sea uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y enserio enserio espero que no me hayan quedado tan OC como creo que me quedaron XD Por otro lado, con 1632 palabra este es, sino me equivoco, el capitulo más largo del reto hasta ahora, lo tiro así nomás como un dato curioso por si querían saber.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y demás porque me hacen el día, ojala este cap les guste tanto como expresan que les gustaron los anteriores, o al menos los entretuviese un rato. Todavía no sé que haré con la próxima temática, pero espérenlo jajaja**

 **SHIKATEMA FOREVER**


	8. Comprando

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 8: Haciendo Compras

* * *

Shikamaru arrastraba el carrito metálico delante de él por los relucientes pasillos recién limpiados; mientras que Temari iba a la cabecera y dirigía el rumbo a través de la tienda de víveres, no llevaba una lista escrita, sino que ella era su propia lista; aún así, esta capitana, por lo general tan directa y frontal, y que le gusta esperar en las filas tan poco como a él, decidió ser más libre y llevarlo a recorrer todos los pasillos. Y a pesar de que ya estaban en la tercera doble fila de góndolas, lo único seguro había sido el momento de pasar frente a los vegetales y frutas.

El castaño estornudó al acercarse a esa zona, si la tienda ya estaba de por si fresca debido al aire acondicionado, esa parte que tenía un ambiente particular para mantener el estado de la mercadería, era un invierno en comparación.

-Hmp ¿No puedes resistir el frío, bebito?- Se burló ella, acercándose a las góndolas y llenando sus brazos de diversas frutas. Sin embargo, al exponerse tanto al aire refrigerador, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo, poco acostumbrado a él, la traicionara y estornudara ella también. Leve, pero un estornudo al fin y al cabo.

-Já ¿Y qué me dices tú, chica de la arena?- Mencionó apoyado en el carrito, a la par que ella dejaba todo lo obtenido dentro del mismo. Temari rodó los ojos.

Se alejaron de la zona de verdulería, no antes de que la rubia soltara dos estornudos más, agudos y tiernos, según Shikamaru.

Continuaron su misión en el supermercado, pasando por la zona de limpieza e higiene personal (de donde extrajeron shampoo y desodorante) y llegando a las golosinas y snacks, siempre acompañados por la monótona música de fondo; Temari solo pasaba sus ojos por las góndolas, pero caminando directo y sin pausa, no dejándose llevar por los productos empaquetados, que en el fondo eran su debilidad; Shikamaru, por otro lado, se concentraba en que el carro no se desviara, mientras no dejaba de tener un ojo atento sobre su mujer, bajando de vez en cuando para apreciar el movimiento de las caderas de ella al pavonearse por los pasillos de linóleo.

Temari comenzó a hablar y a divagar sobre las compras, pero el más joven ni la estaba escuchando, ya que su atención había quedado concentrada en los anaqueles, cuando identificó entre las variedades de frituras a las patatas de barbacoa y detuvo el carrito frente a aquellos estantes llenos de coloridas bolsas plásticas.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Ella se volteó al no oír ni ruido de su acompañante, lo observó a unos quince pasos de distancia. Caminó firmemente hasta él para encontrarlo con la mirada clavada en la estantería.-¿Qué haces?-

-Mira, son las favoritas de Choji.- Y tomó una de las bolsas, casi por completo roja. Leyó la etiqueta para asegurarse.

-Oh, no. Olvídalo.- Sentenció antes de que él pudiese colocar dos bolsas de papas en el carro.

-¿Qué?-

-No llevaremos eso.-

-¿Por qué no? Claro que las llevaremos.- Dijo con los envoltorios aún en la mano.

-Debes dejar de comer como un niño.- Temari trató de arrebatarle el paquete de un manotazo veloz, pero se quedó en el intento debido a que él las apartó de su agarre.

-Déjame en paz, mujer.- Él tironeó de las papas, mientras que la rubia alcanzaba un extremo e intentaba devolverla a la góndola.

-Eres un adulto, no puedes seguir envenenándote con esto.- Frunció el ceño, tratando sin éxito de intimidar a Shikamaru.

-Sí puedo.-

-Madura, niño.-

-Quita.-

-Quita tú.-

-Que molesta eres.- Hablaban con los dientes apretados. Intentó alejar la bolsa de ella, elevándola por encima de su cabeza; pero la rubia seguía estirándose hasta casi alcanzarlo.

-Basta, dámelo.- Gruñó.

De esta forma, mientras peleaban por el snack, ella se convirtió en presa fácil para que Shikamaru tomara la oportunidad de pasar un brazo al rededor de su cintura, y girarla hasta acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el carrito del mercado, ella se sonrojó, sintiendo toda su cara arder, e inconscientemente, soltando su agarre sobre la disputada bolsa. El ninja la rodeó con sus brazos y acercó el artilugio en un rápido movimiento, de modo que ella sintió la barra metálica recubierta en plástico presionándose contra la parte media de su espalda. En un instante, el castaño le dirigió esa mueca sexy que tanto le gustaba a la rubia y estrelló sus labios con los suyos; la besó, profunda y apasionadamente.

En el momento en que se unieron sus labios, la ojiazul se mostró más que de acuerdo con el contacto, acomodando las manos en el pecho de su hombre, y permitiéndole sus lenguas encontrase. Sintió como su cabeza se comenzaba a nublar.

Con sigilo, Shikamaru liberó sus manos y volcó toda su atención en seguir besando fogosamente a la mujer que tenía entre brazos, estos últimos la abrazaron fuertemente, acercándola un poco más a sí mismo. Temari ante esto, subió los suyos propios hasta que rodearon el cuello del ninja, los dedos inquietos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a jugar con el cabello del otro y tironearon, casi dolorosamente, de ellos al sentir la lengua de él relamiéndole los labios, antes de adentrarse nuevamente en su boca ¿Sabría él cuanto la enloquecía aquello? Seguramente, él era el niño listo a fin de cuentas.

En ese momento, dejó de importarle por completo el molesto olor a desinfectante en el pasillo, incluso la música repetitiva y aburrida que sonaba en los parlantes perdió su poco protagonismo, de hecho, ¿Qué música? Solo sentía como el calor iniciado en su estómago se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Aunque estaban absortos en el beso, no perdían completa consciencia de en donde estaban, pero poco importó ese detalle. Una mano del hombre bajó a la cintura femenina, mientras que la otra acariciaba la parte trasera de su pálido cuello, era suave y delicado, ella no podía evitar sentir el calor de su abrazo y se acercó un poco más, si es que era posible. Le fue inevitable a la kunoichi soltar un minúsculo gemido.

Al diablo el lugar, era un buen beso.

Bueno, fue un buen beso. Porque una voz vibrante y elevada se escuchó pidiendo atención un par de veces, y aunque era difícil ignorarla, hicieron un gran trabajo intentándolo; provocó que los ninjas frenaran el contacto de sus labios, sin destruir del todo la cercanía de sus cuerpos. El joven que, no aparentaba más de 17 años, les regañó, diciendo que no podían estar haciendo aquello en ese lugar. El niño con delantal los regañó.

-Claro, lo siento.- Dijo rápidamente Shikamaru, fue tan veloz que Temari apenas pudo percatarse del momento en que se separó y se llevó lejos al carrito, tomando la delantera en el pasillo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil un momento más, sintiendo frio en sus labios por la repentina separación de los de su amante. Al despertar de su trance, se apuró en seguir a su compañero, cuyas deseadas bolsas de papas, estaban depositadas cómodamente en el carrito.


	9. Con amigos

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 9: Saliendo con amigos

* * *

Un sonido similar al de una aspiradora se oyó cuando Naruto volvió a sorber sus fideos con demasiada fuerza, ya era como la tercera vez en que un montón de ellos intentaban escapar por entre sus labios mientras hablaba; luego les sonrió con sus ojos achinados, como si no acabara de mostrarles lo que estaba a medio comer en su boca, o dejado una frase sin finalizar. El olor a la sopa se esparció e incluso llegó hasta él.

Esto asqueó profundamente a Shikamaru, que frunció un poco el ceño y la nariz, pero no dijo nada; solo le dio un sorbo a su bebida y esperó a que alguien más reanudara la conversación.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, escuchó a las chicas reír, y se giró casi instintivamente para ese lado, su mirada al instante fijándose en Temari, que en ese momento sonreía a su vaso, luego bebió de él, bien para disimular su sonrisa , o bien para disimular que lo que sea que había hecho las demás carcajearse, a ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Por lo visto y por fortuna, parecía ser la primera opción.

Volvió a mirar a sus amigos cuando Choji comentó algo sobre un evento el fin de semana, dejando el debraye de Naruto atrás por el momento, y conociéndolos, sin intención de volver a él. No es que eso le afectara, por supuesto.

En la esquina contraria de la mesa, las mujeres le daban vuelta a lo que Temari llamaba conversaciones de refuerzo inútiles, donde una (Ino en este caso) solicitaría el consejo de sus amigas sobre alguna situación o problema, y como ellas eran la Unión de Refuerzo Femenil, le lanzarían todo tipo de asesoramientos: buenos, malos, lógicos, irrealizables, serios, burlones; y por más que la que fuera el centro de la charla les dijera que tenían razón (o no lo hiciera) al despertarse el día siguiente haría lo que a su trasero le venga en gana; arrastrando todas las sugerencias y muestras de apoyo del día anterior a su cesto de basura mental.

Eso no significaba que no se estuviese divirtiendo, pasar el tiempo con un grupo así era lindo de vez en cuando y ellas le sacaban una que otra sonrisa.

Shikamaru, a pocos metros de ella, se preparaba para las situaciones problemáticas que podrían darse dentro de un par de copas más -un par de vasos más- desde que alguien llorase, hasta discutir por política, o por alguna anécdota vieja que tuviese más de un punto de vista; solo ejemplos de conversaciones que a veces llegaban a ocurrir cuando las salidas tenían alcohol de por medio.

Sacó su caja de cigarrillos y metió uno entre sus labios con el propósito de encenderlo, al menos hasta que escuchó un gruñido en el extremo de la mesa y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de su acompañante, que lo miraron atentos y hasta represivos. El gruñido había sido leve, pero su voz ¡Ja! su voz la escuchaba por encima de todo, más fuerte, podría enfrentarse a todo el ruido del mundo y aún así escuchar un susurro proveniente de sus labios. Le devolvió la mirada y la sostuvo unos segundos antes de guardar el cigarrillo, que al parecer viviría un día más, cerrar la caja y volver a guardarla. Algunos pocos en la mesa fueron conscientes de la mini, casi imperceptible, escena; y por lo humorísticos que se encontraban en sus amigos en ese momento, esperó un comentario con intención de ser chistoso sobre que su mujer lo controlaba, pero nunca llegó, solo recibió una mirada divertida de Ino, antes de que esta volviera a la conversación, que al parecer ya no giraba a su al rededor.

Shikamaru también obtenía diversión en esas salidas, a pesar de que era un grupo relativamente grande, se sentía bastante cómodo; a la par, le gustaba ver que Temari se adaptaba a ellos.

Mientras Naruto le respodía con todo el ánimo del mundo, y la boca llena de sopa, a Kiba sobre lo que acababa de decir, por enésima vez en la noche, dejó que un monto de fideos salieran de su boca, para al instante siguiente, obligarlos a regresar. Esta vez, Shikamaru no se contuvo, lo regañó, haciéndolo elegir entre hablar o tragar; Temari se rió muy por lo bajo y entre dientes de esto, no pudiendo evitar echar un ojo sobre la belleza de su pareja de vez en vez; esto sí que nadie lo notó, y su vistazo no fue correspondido.

Esas noches, por lo general empezaban con todos sentados con sus respectivas parejas, comenzando a mezclarse poco a poco, y muchas veces, separándose en géneros en el momento en que las mujeres iniciaban conversaciones insostenibles para el sexo masculino, asuntos como ropa, tal o cual cantante, o de eso que les llega una vez por mes, quién pudiese entender la obsesión de las mujeres con ese tema en específico; en cualquier caso, los muchachos preferían estar lejos de esa charla, y así se daban privacidad mutuamente, mientras que ellos disfrutaban también de sus charlas masculinas. Luego, poco a poco, comenzarían de nuevo a ir mezclándose, de uno en uno; una chica caminando hasta allá, uno de los chicos metiéndose en la conversación de acá; y para el postre, segundo plato, tercer recarga de aperitivos o cuarta botella de sake, serían nuevamente un grupo heterogéneo.

En el momento en que Temari se levantaría para ir al baño, y también cuando ella volviera, Shikamaru no podría evitar mirarla, con unos ojos casi protectores que no podían contener las ganas de observar a su chica y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si se veía tan radiante con ese vestido negro que definía tan bien su figura.

Hablarían de temas variados, yendo de tópico en tópico, mientras se hacía más y más de noche; recordarían el pasado, tendrían charlas profundas, debates superficiales sobre temas serios, o argumentos comprometidos sobre ideas estúpidas, e incluso, terminarían en una exposición borracha de cuanto se amaban los unos a los otros, solo bastaba con que uno ponga su brazo sobre los hombros de otro, un abrazo en el extremo opuesto de la barra y sin darse cuenta, alguien levantando su vaso con lágrimas en los ojos proponiendo un brindis por lo mucho que los quería y la suerte de tenerlos en su vida.

El tiempo volaba y ninguno sabría como empezaron hablando del nuevo vestidor de una de las chicas, a tensar el ambiente preguntándose el sentido de la vida y terminar en una apasionada discusión a los gritos sobre si en una batalla ganaría un unicornio o un sapo gigante. Cualquiera sea el caso, todo estaría acompañado de incontables risas.

Mientras cada uno estaba en un lugar distinto de la mesa, cada uno metido en su propia conversación, los ojos admiradores y protectores de cada uno, coincidirían; estuvieran solos en su casa, o en medio de una enorme multitud, tarde o temprano los ojos marrones y los azules se encontrarían, como un instinto, como una confirmación del vínculo que tenían. Se verían unos segundos, sintiendo las mejillas un poco más calurosas y el corazón latir un poco más fuerte, como si cada uno estuviese reconociendo que el otro lo veía, como si el resto del mundo desapareciera durante una fracción de segundo por el simple hecho de que sus ojos se conectaran, porque cuando eso pasaba nada más importaba, y después se sonreirían antes de volver cada quien a sus respectivas charlas, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo en el estómago. Un gesto difícil de percibir, insignificante para el resto ¿Verdad?

Ino fue a abrazar a Sai por un estúpido aporte que había hecho de metiche en la conversación de ella con Hinata, que al poco tiempo recuperaría su lugar junto al rubio.

Mientras de la cocina salían nuevas papas, y más de los snacks que se amontonaban en los pequeños recipientes coloridos en la mesa, incluso olían salados.

Adivinaba que no faltaba mucho para que Temari se sentara a su lado, y sería un alivio si lo hiciera porque moría de ganas de tocarla, aunque fuese tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa, poco a poco se re acomodaban y el ritual se cumplía. Shikamaru sintió el pesado y enorme brazo de su mejor amigo sobre sus hombros y no pudo detener la sonrisa que se le escapó.

Esta vez, apostaría por Naruto para dar el cursi brindis en nombre de la amistad.

* * *

 _* Escena extra_

La voz del rubio más alegre de Konoha inundó la habitación por completo cuando se dirigió a sus amigos con el vaso en la mano, estirándolo por encima de su cabeza. Sus amigos, especialmente los que no alcanzaban el nivel de ebriedad, sonrieron pero levantaron sus copas también, animándolo a seguir con sus palabras; y es que no era un solo motivo por el que quería hacerlos brindar, no, ya era la cuarta vez que elevaban sus brazos luego de una oración y, aún no habían dado ni un solo trago para sellarlo.

Cada frase incrementaba la emoción del ojiazul que cada vez elevaba más y más su voz; y más y más gracia causaba. Por que todos tengan dinero, decía, y los demás lo festejaban; que por que todos estén saludables, y se reían con sus vasos en mano; por que Shikamaru al fin le proponga matrimonio a Temari, gritó sin pudor.

Los ojos de los ninjas se abrieron a más no poder, a la par que sus rostros se tornaban rojos y sentían toda la cara arder. Resultó ser una suerte que no tuvieran la bebida en la boca, porque habría terminado por completo en el suelo, o sobre el impetuoso rubio, otra opción.

-¿¡Qué dices, idiota!?- Shikamaru casi se atragantó con sus palabras.

-Tarado.- Murmuró Temari, intentando evitar la vista de todos, que de golpe parecían concentrarse en ella.

¿Qué había dicho él de malo? No entendía; por lo que él recordaba, ellos habían estado saliendo desde aproximadamente, toda la vida; de hecho, le sorprendía que no estuviesen casados ya. Por lo que al rubio concernía, podían estar festejando su quinto aniversario más o menos. Sus amigos parecían coincidir con el pensamiento del rubio, pues antes de que la pareja pudiese protestar nuevamente, los otros en la mesa comenzaron a animarlo, asentir y apoyar esa moción.

Por lo que la pareja permaneció callada, aunque el carmín de sus mejillas se quedó otro rato.

Todos de pie, unieron los vasos en el centro.

Salud!


	10. Orejas de animales

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 10: Usando orejas de animales

* * *

Eso era...inusual. Cuanto menos. Probablemente una de las cosas más mata pasiones que había visto en su vida ¿Qué se suponía que harían con aquello?

-Jaja, es lindo.- Dijo Temari, levantándola para dejarla sobre la mesita de la sala.

-¿Lindo?- Preguntó siguiendo a la rubia, luego se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Era medio día, y el correo acababa de pasar; no solían recibir mucho, por lo que, que el repartidor se hubiera detenido en su puerta ya había sido una sorpresa, pero aquello...

Ambos se quedaron observando a lo recién llegado unos momentos, y fue Shikamaru el primero en tomar el objeto por los extremos y hacer rodar cada punta levemente entre sus dedos. La atención de Temari se concentró en algo totalmente diferente, bueno, aunque no dejaba de estar relacionado de cierto modo, suponía.

-Mira, esto se ve rico ¿No crees?- El otro escuchó un sonido levemente plástico pero no prestó mucha más atención al descubrimiento de la muchacha.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esto?- Le enseñó el ridículo accesorio que tenía entre manos.

-Se supone que lo uses.-

-¿Qué?- Ella no lo decía enserio ¿Verdad? Rozaba lo ilógico que ella se emocionara con eso, aunque la mirada que le dio daba a entender que no estaba bromeando.-Oh, vamos.- Se quejó.

-No seas aguafiestas.- Le reprendió justo antes de acercarse a él, tomar el juguetón objeto entre sus manos y ayudarlo.

-Ugh ¿Sabes? Las orejas de animales no son realmente lo mío.- Levantó la vista para intentar mirar por encima de su cabeza aunque claro, eso le fue imposible.

Temari rio, luego tomó la otra vincha con cuernos y orejas de ciervo, cuidadosamente acomodada en la canasta navideña que los Uzumaki les habían enviado (y a todos sus otros amigos) la colocó en su cabeza, de modo que los pequeños adornos se exhibían por sobre su cabello rubio. El regalo era extravagante, y cursi, es decir, hasta tenía un bello lazo rojo para rodearla, pero en esas fechas ¿por qué no? Él se volteó a verla, ninguno de los dos tenía el mayor de los espíritus navideños, pero si ella parecía feliz con el obsequio ¿Para que hacerla enojar? No podía creerlo, pero hasta le quedaba algo bonita la ridícula vincha.

-No digas eso, te queda bien.- Se burló ella acercándose un poco más en el asiento. Shikamaru suspiró.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿Hay algo más cliché que esto?-

La rubia estaba apunto de decirle cuan hermosos y tonto se veía con las adorables orejas de ciervo felpudas en la cabeza, hasta que se percató de que era realmente el objeto que había visto colgando de una de las ramas de la cornamenta falsa del chico.

-Em, Shika...- Él vio como ella contenía la risa y apuntaba a la derecha de su cabeza.-Mira.-

-¿Hum?- Shikamaru tomó el pequeño objeto al que no había dado importancia hasta ese momento y lo llevó hasta su campo visual.

Un muérdago.

Ya no estaban seguros de si reir o rodar los ojos, como fuese, o más bien, por más tonto que fuese, aproximaron sus rostros y Shikamaru posó su mano en la mejilla de Temari antes de que se besaran. Un pequeño beso, dulce, suave y divertido por la situación, con olor a pan dulce de frutas en el fondo.

Al final, sus amigos eran unos cursis navideños, expertos en avergonzarlos.

* * *

 **A/N: Bueno, quería que fuese regalo de Navidad y terminó siendo regalo de reyes. Ójala hayan tenido una buena Navidad y un bello Año Nuevo, de paso les deseo que sea un gran año y que el 2018 sea uno de los mejores para todos nosotros (ojala, nosotros tenemos el poder para que se cumpla y así sea) Gracias por leer!**


	11. Kigurumis

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 11: Usando kigurumis

* * *

Un pequeño Shikamaru, vestido con su piyama de cuerpo completo de búho y mucha cara de aburrimiento, se acercó a una pequeña Temari que vestía a su vez, un piyama cuerpo entero de gatito. Llegó gateando, y se acomodó en el suelo frente a donde ella se encontraba sentada con sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas, y sus delicadas piernas ocultando su torso.

El niño no prestó mayor atención a la rubia al principio, se limitó a jugar con los bloques de madera con inscripciones desperdigados en el espacio entre ambos. Lo contrario pasó con la niña, quien no separaba su atenta mirada del recién llegado. Shikamaru ordenó los bloques, guiándose primero por los que tenían el mismo color, y cuando terminó se dedicó a agrupar los que tenían el mismo símbolo escrito, además de poner en orden los pocos números que podía, 1, 2, 3, 8...o algo así.

Solo en aquel momento levantó la vista hacía la otra, y quedando asombrado, la contempló con su boquita formando una pequeña o, al segundo siguiente colocó sus manos en el piso, acercándose solo un poco. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de carmín y en un rápido movimiento ocultó cuanto pudo de su rostro tras las piernas que la protegían. El niño comenzó a gatear en su dirección mientras intentaba volver a ver el rostro de la ojiazul.

Al avanzar otro poco, tropezó con algunos de los bloques con los que había estado jugando. Traidores. Se tambaleó y cerca estuvo de caer, pero recuperó enseguida el equilibrio; sobreviviendo sin más daño que un pequeño susto.

Quien sí se aterró más de lo debido, fue la madre de él, que casi se abalanza sobre el niño buscando evitarle un golpe. Al no ser necesaria su preocupación en ese momento, volvió a su charla.

Temari no pudo evitar prestar atención en la escena, levantando por fin su cara hacía el niño en la pijamita azul; y permitiendo que este la vea.

Hasta ese momento, ella no había hecho más que mirar a su alrededor; no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, solo a su hermano, a su otro hermano, y a nadie más. Al llegar había tomado asiento contra una de las paredes; tanto el suelo como parte de estas estaban cubiertas por algo que ella solo sabría explicar como 'algo parecido a una alfombra blanca acolchonada' y por eso mismo, combinaba con su piyama. Antes de que el niño llegara con ella, se había dedicado a observar a su entorno y a los otros niños jugar, aunque le era difícil separar la vista de sus hermanos, tal vez porque se sabía protectora de ambos, tal vez porque albergaba la esperanza de que ellos la mirarían también e irían a su lado.

Esperaba que sus hermanos se acercaran, pero no aquel niño. Y ahora la miraba con la misma especie de cara molesta que tenía al llegar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó un poco tosca. Sentándose en posición de loto, recordaba que así le habían dicho que se llamaba.

Shikamaru se sorprendió. Hizo un gesto con sus hombros antes de volver la vista hacia los bloques, con la mejillas un poco rosas. Tomó uno de los cubos en su mano regordeta.

-Toma.- Le alcanzó el juguete de madera y ella sin entender muy bien lo aceptó.

-Gracias.- Murmuró en voz baja y se quedó viendo el bloque pintado de amarillo.-Aunque el azul es más bonito.-

-Pero el azul es de niños.- Contestó el pequeño, interrumpiendo su labor. Su voz era muy suave y aún no del todo fluida.- Ese es el tuyo.-

-No lo quiero.- Temari dijo con decisión y dejó el bloque en el suelo.

-El azul es mío.- El castañito estiró su brazo para darle otro.- Toma el verde.-

-¿Qué?-

-El verde.- Insistió.

-¿Verde?- La rubia tomó el juguete y lo analizó.-Esto no es verde, es morado.-

Observó el objeto con ojos grandes. De hecho, era un muy lindo color.

Ella aceptó el bloque, mientras el niño seguía acomodando los juguetes en medio de ellos, no entendía por qué se lo daba, pero en fin. La señora que antes se había asustado ante la casi caída de Shikamaru los miraba de vez en vez.

-Ella es mi mamá.- Le dijo el castaño, seguía concentrado en su trabajo.-¿Y la tuya?-

Al parecer había notado el momento en que se quedó viendo a la mujer. Es que la ponía un poco nerviosa.

-No tengo mamá.- Respondió Temari.

El más pequeño levanto por instinto la mirada hacía a la rubia, sorprendido; aunque quizá no entendiera del todo el significado de esa frase. Por otro lado, la niña separó la vista del bloque en su mano y por un segundo, se fijó en sus hermanos en otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Te gustan las nubes?- Preguntó. Ella parecía no entender.

-No-No lo sé.- Respondió.

-¿Sabes? Puedes poner tu bloque donde quieras.-

Hasta ahora el niño se había dedicado a manipularlos de distintas formas, en ese momento armaba una especie de castillo. La de los ojos azules miro al objeto y se puso de pie.

-Olvídalo.- Dijo, pensando en irse; arrojó el bloque por encima de su hombro.

-Auch.- Escuchó, y de inmediato se volteó.

Había planeado dejar el juguete en el suelo, pero cuando miro hacia abajo vio los ojitos de su acompañante llenándose poco a poco de lágrimas, su nariz roja, y su labio inferior temblando levemente.

No tardó mucho en ponerse a llorar y sollozar.

En el momento en que la madre del niño lo escuchó, acudió de inmediato al lugar y levantó a su hijo en brazos ante la expresión sorprendida de la pequeña princesa. Colocaron al niño en un cochecito para evitar un escándalo, la señora intentaba consolarlo. Pero si no parecía haberse golpeado con fuerza, pensaba la niña, el otro no estaba lastimado ni nada ¿por qué lloraba tanto?

La pequeña Temari vestida en su piyama de gatito vio como se llevaban afuera al pequeño Shikamaru vestido en su piyama de búho. Que bebito llorón.


	12. Besuqueandose

Reto 30 Días de OTP

Día 12: Besuqueándose

(Making Out)

* * *

Al verla caminar hacia ese espacio obscuro a la derecha del salón, decidió seguirla.

Ni siquiera podría llamarle a eso un cuarto aparte, o decir que era otra habitación; no había puerta alguna, solo era una especie de extensión oculta en las sombras.

Se acercó y sintió en su pecho un fuerte latido de asombro al reconocer las manos de Temari en su mandíbula, y sus labios cálidos estampándose contra los suyos propios; a pesar de la sorpresa, esos besos ya conocidos eran suficiente para hacerlo marear y perder la noción de todo lo demás, por lo que no tardó en ubicar las manos en su cintura, a la vez que se dejaba llevar lo suficiente como para permitirse capturar el labio inferior ajeno. Delicioso. Y de pronto, aparecía ese calor en su estomago.

Sonrió contra su boca sin poder evitarlo, pero eso causó que ella sonriera también. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

A medida que se besaban múltiple veces, sus cuerpos se acercaban sin que fueran conscientes de ello, como por instinto, como si la naturaleza misma de ambos los llevara a reencontrarse; Shikamaru la atrajo con sus brazos, sosteniéndola fuerte, apretando en su puño cerrado la tela del vestido; mientras que los brazos femeninos rodeaban su cuello. No paraban de acercarse uno al otro, a pesar de que ya no podían estar más cerca; sentía sus piernas enredarse entre las de él, su cálido abdomen frotándose contra el suyo, incluso la manera en que sus senos se apretaban a sus pectorales.

A penas les dejaron tiempo a sus lenguas de reencontrarse cuando se separaron un momento, lo suficiente para verse las caras, no tanto como para soltar el abrazo...eso estaba fuera de discusión. Notaron el aire caliente de sus respiraciones chocar contra la piel. La luz del salón que apenas llegaba a rozar aquel lugar, hizo que los ojos de Temari fueran obscuros y brillantes a la vez; eso provocó que Shikamaru notara lo impaciente que ella parecía estar, lo mucho que ella aparentaba desearlo. Y por lo que a él concernía, no habría problema alguno, puesto que su boca había comenzado a extrañarla en esos segundos fuera de contacto.

Volvieron a la labor, aunque se preguntó si debía de usar el autocontrol que le quedaba para detenerse antes de que llegara a algo más. Besarse en ese lugar no era algo muy romántico, además del riesgo a ser encontrados en cualquier momento. Descartó esa idea de inmediato al sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo parecía encontrar el lugar idóneo, desde las pálidas manos en el cabello, tironeando y despeinando sin llegar a sacarle la coleta, enloqueciendo de paso la piel de su cuero cabelludo, hasta la forma en que sus piernas se mezclaban. Todo se sentía destinado a ser así, se sentía bien, y perfecto, y puro. Y así no quería detenerlo.

Sus manos viajaron por el contorno femenino, re dibujando la silueta de la rubia. Un sonido brusco que seguramente provenía de algún juego, le hizo dudar en el preciso momento que su mano iba a acariciar los glúteos de la dama. La sintió estirándose para frotarse debajo de su mano, como rogándole, así que se olvidó rápido y su palma abierta se encontró con el trasero de su chica. Sentir la mano bajando por su cuerpo y tanteando su piel por encima de la tela, la había estado enloqueciendo, por lo que no pudo retener un gemido cuando finalmente llegó a destino; cada acción mandaba escalofríos de su cabeza hasta sus pies. Comenzaba a sentir calor en todo el cuerpo, como si todo el aire a su al rededor pudiera subir de temperatura solo con la ayuda de esa fuerte y bella mujer.

Por un momento Shikamaru se preguntó ¿estaba eso de verdad sucediendo? De pronto ella bajó las manos hasta el limite de su camiseta. Se supone que iban a pasar una tarde agradable con sus amigos, y ahí estaban, calentándose en un rincón.

Eso no iba a detenerlo, por supuesto.

De hecho sentía que casi nada podía detenerlo ante el compás de sus cálidas, húmedas y hábiles lenguas luchar, juguetear y rozarse así. Envolviéndose como si fueran uno solo y despertando placeres únicos.

Ella dejó que sus manos pasearan por la espalda fuerte y musculosa de él, despertando cada una de sus sensibles terminaciones nerviosas a medida que lo tocaba; en el momento en que él sintió sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda, ya no le parecía que era él quien estaba en llamas, ni siquiera la habitación o el edificio, sintió que estrellas explotaban a su alrededor y era el universo entero el que ardía.

Era increíble cuanto podía provocarle con solo una caricia, un beso, una mirada.

El muchacho dejó escapar un gruñido grave y lleno de anhelo; su aliento caliente chocó contra ella. Deseaba que nunca dejara de tocarlo. Ambos corazones latían desbocados.

 _''Nunca los vemos abrazarse'', ''apenas los hemos visto tomarse de las manos'', ''no parecen una pareja muy cariñosa''._ Eran comentarios de moneda común por parte de su grupo de amigos, bueno, de las chicas especialmente; pero no tenían ni idea, ni de como eran ellos en la intimidad, ni de que podrían descubrirlo si daban un par de pasos y se asomaban. Rogaba por que no lo hicieran.

Si le quedaba autocontrol, este se debilitó un momento y la tomó de los muslos para levantarla; la espalda de Temari conoció la pared, le gustaba que él la acorralara, sentirse entre la calidez de su cuerpo y el muro aumentaron su excitación. Fue un poco difícil hacerlo de un movimiento fluido debido al kimono que ella estaba usando, y él ansiaba quitarle, mas se ingeniaron para elevarlo y exponer de paso, las piernas de la rubia; el castaño pellizcaba un poco sus muslos. Las manos de ella le acariciaron las orejas completamente calientes, y bajaron por su cuello hasta llegar a los hombros, allí se dedicaron a deshacer un poco la camisa, buscando aventurarse en la cálida piel guardada bajo la ropa.

La acción en sus bocas era continua, sabían como hacerlo placentero. Se habían besado tantas veces, que ya era más que una simple acción, era casi un requerimiento para la supervivencia.

Haya sido intencional o un desliz causado por su instinto, presionó su entrepierna a la de Temari, casi como buscando mezclarse y ser uno solo, demostrándole cuan ansioso estaba de ella y aumentando aun más la presión de su vientre. Ella gemía y respiraba aguitadamente, y si para él ya era complicado mantener algo de recado, eso resultaba cien veces más difícil con los sensuales sonidos que salían desde el fondo de su garganta. Dejó besos en su mejilla antes de trasladarlos a su cuello, succionando debajo de su mandíbula y dejando tanto huellas suaves, como mordidas. Solo entonces se percató de que comenzaban a transpirar, y podía ser que eso lo afectara aún más; había algo en su aroma natural, y en esa leve capa de sudor, que hacía todo un poco más sexy. Ya sea por naturaleza, gusto, o amor, cada parte de ella, todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle le encantaba. Y decidió que le haría el amor ahí mismo.

Sostuvo su cuerpo con un solo brazo, mientras que su mano derecha se adelantaba a tocar una de las suaves protuberancias de su pecho; cuando Shikamaru alcanzó el seno izquierdo, la muchacha casi los delata con una exclamación, pero en su lugar susurró su nombre.

Sus amigos estaban en la habitación de al lado, podía escucharlos conversando, riendo, jugando. E iba a hacérselo ahí mismo, en ese rincón un poco frío y con olor a humedad.

Ella le hizo levantar la cabeza para volver a picotear sus labios, y luego tironeó del labio inferior con los dientes. Él quería poseerla allí mismo.

Las respiraciones agitadas, ella mordiendo su dedo para no hacer ruido, sentía su piel justo debajo de la ropa; no podía esperar a-

Una cadena. El sonido de agua de un váter los despertó de golpe. No había duda, provenía justo del final del pasillo.

Cuando notaron la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, Temari volvió a poner los pies en el suelo a la vez que ambos intentaban arreglar lo mejor que podían su respectiva ropa, con el sonido de un grifo abierto de fondo, e ignorando el calor en sus zonas bajas. No es que estuvieran tan desaliñados, solo lo suficiente para delatar los lugares donde sus manos habían intentado desnudarlos.

Cuando un hombre que les doblaba la edad -y probablemente el peso- salió de un pequeño cuarto apenas a unos metros de ellos, hicieron lo mejor por fingir que estaban conversando, cuando hace segundos hacían de todo menos charlar. La cara de pocos amigos del desconocido daba a entender que no lo ocultaban muy bien, pero a la vez les decía que a él no podía importarle menos si antes habían estado hablando, besándose, o escondiendo un cadáver; quizá lo ultimo fuese un poco excesivo. Pasó de ellos y volvió al salón principal, Shikamaru creía recordar que ese hombre era uno de los dueños del lugar, pero en verdad, no apostaría a ello, ni le importaba.

Volvió a ver a la chica más bella del mundo, y encontró su cara con los labios hinchados y la mirada un poco más fiera de lo normal. Aunque no creía que eso fuera un problema. Si no contaba que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, de seguro el suyo estaba igual o peor.

La pregunta ahora era cómo volver con sus amigos, y cómo pasaría el resto de la tarde con ellos sin intentar arrebatarle la ropa a la rubia.

* * *

 **A/N: Okey, creo que quiero morir...yo siempre describí los ojos de Temari como azules en lugar de verdes, estaba convencida de que en la primera parte los tenía azules y para Shippuden les habían hecho un cambio loco de color (como pasa con Bulma en DBS, por ejemplo) Pero después de ver varias imágenes me di cuenta que realmente siempre los había tenido de un verde un poco oscuro y azulado, y que por momentos se los hacían más verdes todavía. Así que desde entonces en vez de escribir la ojiazul me salía poner la ojiverde y me quedaba debatiendo frente al teclado...*suspiro*... Lo que decidí para que haya concordancia es que durante todo lo que quede de este fic voy a seguir diciendo que tiene ojos azules (aunque me duela) y ya voy tener en cuenta para futuras descripciones en otros fics que tiene ojos verdes. Agradezco que con Shikamaru no tenga ese problema; por qué todos estamos de acuerdo en que él tiene el pelo y los ojos marrones ¿no? ¿NO?...¿A quién engaño? Él tiene el pelo negro, no sé si he descrito su pelo en este fic pero voy a tener que replantearme mis descripciones futuras. Moraleja: No viene mal consultar la wiki de los personajes sobre los que querés escribir antes de hacer las descripciones físicas.**

 **Gracias por leer, incluso si no llegaron a este punto y le estoy escribiendo a la nada...ahora con permiso, me voy a llorar un poco.**

 **Ps...¿Debería cambiarle el rating a la historia por solo este capitulito inocente? Espero que no :p** **Bye!**


	13. Comiendo helado

Reto 30 Días de OTP

Día 13: Comiendo helado

* * *

Su plan era sumamente simple: paso 1. Conseguir el helado. Preferiblemente de menta, y en un cono.

Paso 2. Invitarle el helado a Shikamaru. Con suerte le dejaría a ella acercarle el helado a la boca, al menos eso esperaba.

Paso 3. Estamparle el helado en la cara.

Simple.

Que el plan funcionara dependía solamente de dos factores, que el chico quisiera comer, agente que estaba casi cien por ciento asegurado; y el otro, que le dejara a ella alimentarlo y no insistiera en sujetar el cono por si mismo. Pero Temari sabía como esquivar esto, solo debía esperar a que él tuviera las manos ocupadas con algo, de modo que no le quedara otra opción; por eso este era el momento adecuado. De cualquier forma, la ojiazul no creía que el muchacho se negara ante una chica intentando darle de comer, especialmente si la señorita en cuestión era ella, es decir ¿Cómo podría?

Tenía una sonrisa traviesa a medida que paseaba con su helado en mano ¿Era una broma infantil? Podía ser, pero a Temari eso no le importaba mucho con tal de molestar al prodigio estratega de Konoha. Se estaba conteniendo de no reír en ese mismo momento, pensando en dejar salir sus carcajadas cuando el plan se haya concretado.

-Hey, Shikamaru.- Llamó al verlo; el ninja llevaba una caja bastante grande. Perfecto- ¿Quieres?-

El castaño la miro cuestionándola -¿En serio, Temari? Estamos trabajando y tú te vas a comer.-

Ella bufó en respuesta, asegurándose de actuar natural -¿Quieres o no? Se va a derretir.-

Shikamaru se preguntó un instante si ella estaba hablando de que pusiera su boca directamente sobre el postre, por la forma en que inclinó el cono hacía él, supuso que así era.-Va a quedar saliva.-

-No importa.- Respondió. Él intentó liberar una mano, aunque no consiguió nada cómodo.-No seas tonto. Vamos, abre ahhh.-

Le acercó un poco más el helado, a la vez que abría su boca; sintió un leve calor subiéndole a las mejillas al estar haciendo eso por alguien que ni siquiera era su novio, pero pareció tener el efecto deseado, pues él se inclinó. Sonrió con malicia mientras que en su cabeza ya tenía visualizada la graciosa y satisfactoria imagen de la cara de Shikamaru cubierta de crema verde. Solo debía aproximarse un poco más.

El de los iris pardos abrió su boca e inocentemente cerró sus ojos preparándose para saborear el postre. Todo estaba sucediendo como ella lo había deseado. Era su momento, y sin embargo, Temari se olvidó por completo de cualquier travesura que podría hacerle al chico. Los colores se le subieron a la cara. Y cuando él cerró su boca en la punta verde, la chica estaba helada.

-Mmmh, está bueno.- Comentó Shikamaru, antes de fijarse en la rubia que lo miraba con las mejillas rosas, y los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes. Resplandecían como un cristal limpio.- Hpm ¿Qué te pasa?-

Temari no salía de su trance, ni sabía que decir. No es que nunca antes hubiese notado que el muchacho era guapo ¿Pero sería normal que viéndolo comer un helado, pensara de pronto que su compañero podía ser verdaderamente precioso?

Despertó al sentir una gota fría cayendo en su mano.-¿Eh? Iu.-

La kunoichi se apresuró a lamer la gota de helado derretido en su dedo; justo antes de que el otro le arrebatara el cono de la mano.

-No voy a dejar que comas un helado lleno de saliva.-Comenzó a caminar.-Vamos, te compraré otro.-

Ella se apresuró a seguirlo, aunque el helado no le importaba en realidad, en el camino Shikamaru siguió comiendo el dulce de menta antes de pagar por el de Temari. No sabía en que momento él se había liberado de la caja que llevaba o en dónde la había dejado. Estaba distraída pensando en detalles como sus labios levemente abiertos, en el color de su piel reflejando el sol, incluso en sus delgadas cejas.

Mientras compartían un momento comiendo, la rubia no podía evitar echar un vistazo al otro cada vez que este acercaba el cono a su boca, y si parecía que lo notaba, apartaba rápidamente la mirada. Maldición, no podía seguir así de embobada pensando en como su habitual cara de chico malo se suavizaba hasta parecer tierna. Le avergonzaba pensar así. Shikamaru se preguntó por qué rayos estaba tan rara; mientas que Temari se preguntó si siempre había sido tan lindo, y si alguna vez llegaría a completar el paso 3 de la misión.


	14. Géneros invertidos

**A/N: Hola! Si para este capitulo llegan a necesitar referencias visuales, les recomiendo buscar en google 'shikatema genderbend', mis ilustraciones favoritas son las pertenecientes a un artista japonés que hizo unas cuantas** **, y son todas hermosas...no pude encontrar su nombre entre la montaña de kanjis que se me aparecieron cuando busqué, pero es muy evidente a cual me refiero y aparece de inmediato.**

 **O también pueden imaginárselos en su propia versión.**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 14: Géneros invertidos / Genderswapped

* * *

Estaba ahí, lo sentía. Tenía los ojos cerrados así que no podía verlo, pero escuchó como el césped crujió bajo los pies de algo o alguien, seguido de una sombra proyectándose sobre su rostro. Fuese lo que fuese estaba bloqueándole el sol. Frunció el ceño. Deberían avisarle a ese algo que no estaba de humor en ese momento.

-Hey, vaga.- Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el dueño de la cabellera más dorada que alguna vez había visto, era luminoso.

-Ah, y yo que pensé que el sol era brillante.- Tapó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- El muchacho se sentó a su lado. Por un segundo la invadió una sensación feliz al verlo, pero enseguida se convirtió más bien en un trago amargo.-¿Qué hacías?-

-Nada.-

-Que raro, te dedicas a hacer eso todos los días.- Casi pudo sentir como él rodaba los ojos.

Destapó uno de los suyos, el rubio miraba a un punto indefinido frente a él. Siempre le sorprendía cuanto cambiaban físicamente los chicos al crecer, claro que las chicas también lo hacían, pero los chicos pasaban de ser escuálidos, delicados y pequeños a ser, bueno...musculosos, grandes; al menos la mayoría, al menos a ese chico a su lado le había pasado así, ya no era el niño que había conocido a los doce. El cuerpo de ninguno de los dos era igual. Esos pensamientos eran raros, culpó a estar recién despierta de esto.

El chico la notó mirándolo, y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas coquetas, esa que podía hacer que a las chicas se les aflojaran las rodillas, y que en ese momento le ablandó el corazón y la hizo enfurecer a la vez; sus ojos eran más azules y brillantes que cualquier otro. Wow, vaya que debía estar somnolienta.

-Tem, no te ofendas pero ¿hay alguna buena razón para que decidas despertarme?- El otro dejó escapar una risa.

-¿Te molesto, llorona?- Ella siguió mirándolo seriamente, así que se aclaró la garganta y continuó.-Vengo a buscarte ¿Piensas que puedes escaparte de mí?¿O del trabajo?-

Notó que se había inclinado un poco sobre ella. Si tan solo no fuese él la razón por la que tenía un nudo en la garganta hacía horas.

-TÚ tienes trabajo.- Le espetó.- Yo estoy completamente libre de quedarme aquí cuanto quiera.-

-Ja! ¿Olvidas los informes que te lleve esta mañana?-

La chica se congeló.

Informes...informes...la palabra hizo eco en su cabeza. Buscó en su memoria, recordaba vagamente algo sobre unos informes; aunque, quizá estaba engañándola. Volvió a verlo por entre sus dedos, y no parecía estar mintiendo ¿Por qué mentiría por algo así? La voz del muchacho resonó desde el fondo de donde sea que el cerebro guarde los recuerdos.

 _-Shika ¿Puedes encargarte de esto?-_ Comenzó a recordar. _Él se había acercado con otra tanda de papeles. Ella se quejó en voz alta._

 _-¿Más trabajo?- Esos días estaban siendo especialmente ocupados._

 _-Así es.- El rubio se había aproximado a ella, como siempre, acercándose más de lo necesario, la atrapaba con su calor y la miraba desde arriba con esa sonrisa entre burlona y traviesa; sus ojos entrecerrados._

 _-Ok.- Y suspiró._

Maldición.

No pudo esconder la expresión que se formó en su rostro; el muchacho se percató de su victoria y rió con voz grave. Y ella tuvo unas ganas repentinas de lanzarle su zapatilla al rostro, ese día parecía que todo lo que él hiciese la enfadaba. Y no era muy satisfactorio sentirse así.

-Voy a encargarme de eso mañana.- Se volteó en el césped, dándole la espalda, su voz sonó mucho más desanimada de lo que quería y rezaba para que el rubio no lo hubiese notado.- Ahora puedes irte.-

No se sentía bien, se sentía ¿triste? ¿angustiada? No sabía cual era la palabra exactamente. Sentía que le hubiesen desgarrado el pecho, y a la vez se sentía ridícula por eso ¡No era tan importante!. No lograba recomponerse luego de lo que había visto anteriormente, como si hubiera recibido un golpe que la dejara mareada y retumbante durante horas.

Sopló una brisa, meciendo la vegetación a su alrededor. Ella suspiró, y dejó que el silencio momentáneo se formara entre ambos.

 _Salía de trabajar, el cielo estaba celeste fuerte, uniforme, sin nubes. No le gustaba mucho esa imagen, la verdad. Una compañera caminaba con ella, probablemente seguiría un té, si es que no-_

 _Lo divisó inmediatamente. Estaba su rubio compañero, pero sosteniendo un mapa, y con dos chicas. Ahora definitivamente no le gustaba la imagen._

 _Ella no era tonta, sabía que el muchacho era atractivo, sabía que a él le gustaba sentirse sexy y abrir un poco de más el escote del kimono para mostrar sus músculos; sabía que atraía la atención de varias jóvenes cuando pasaba. Lo veía. Cuando salían juntos por la Aldea, él casi nunca les prestaba atención, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta. Casi nunca. Igualmente, tampoco era acosado por sus fans, era algo intimidante, intenso..._ _por decirlo así. Eso provocaba que fuese raro ver a alguna de las mujeres que le echaban el ojo, acercarse a saludarlo; aunque de vez en cuando surgía alguna valiente. Y ahí estaba él, cayendo bajo las trampas de esas dos desconocidas. No estaba echándolas a los gritos, en su lugar, les sonreía y hasta se acercó a ayudarlas, y era obvio que estaba coqueteándoles. Por Dios, la jugada del mapa; él debía de darse cuenta de que era una excusa barata para hablarle y mirar más de cerca sus pectorales, cielos. No es que ella lo supiera por haber usado esa estrategia con el chico antes. Tal vez._

 _Entonces se sintió ridícula, se sintió confundida. No entendía esa sensación de enfado que le cayó en el estómago; y menos entendió esa terrible decepción que le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Ellos no eran -oficialmente- más que amigos; aún así no había considerado que si se le inclinaba, hablaba, y sonreía de forma tan galante, quizás hiciese lo mismo con otras chicas. Evidentemente era una tonta. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había parado en plena calle para quedarse viendo a ese trio que le producía nauseas. Siguió su camino con una cara más seria de lo usual, notablemente sin energía, con su entrecejo apenas fruncido. Se sentía un poco mareada y enferma de la nada._

No le gustaba estar así, ella no era necesariamente una mujer "cursi"; a la hora de tramar estrategias no le servía de nada idealizar las cosas. Pero en ese momento deseaba un poco que el chico la tranquilizara, que supiese como hacerla sentirse mejor, aunque ni ella sabía como, que le dijera...que le dijera lo que sea, que le dijera que se la llevaría a la Aldea de la Arena y le pediría hijos si quería, no le importaba. Que pensamientos más tontos, y lo peor era que no podía sacárselos de la cabeza.

Era tan raro que fuesen nada y a la vez significaran tanto. Al menos para ella significaban algo.

Ella seguía sintiendo la presencia del rubio a su espalda, aunque con los momentos de silencio, tenía dudas de si él realmente seguía ahí. Miró sobre su hombro para comprobarlo, allí estaba, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en el césped, su mano en la parte trasera del cuello.

-Shika.- Comenzó. A falta de encontrar una manera más sutil, lo dijo de una vez.- No sé lo que hayas interpretado sobre lo de hoy, pero no entiendo por qué te molesta.-

La chica soltó una risa casi irónica, procedió a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada sobre el césped.

-¿Qué podría interpretar? Te gusta coquetear con las chicas, está bien.- Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron al escuchar esto.- Incluso usaron lo del mapa. Ja! Que listas.-

Ella no tenía derecho a hacerle ningún reclamo al respecto.

-Tú...¿piensas que eso era?- La de la coleta seguía sin mirarlo, lo cual lo lastimaba. Vaya, y él que pensó que las chicas de la Aldea de la Hoja tenían mala orientación. Volvió a rascar su nuca.- Escucha, no coqueteo con otras chicas ¿Sí? Al menos no más de dos frases seguidas. No es tan divertido como es contigo.-

Esperó un momento la respuesta de la castaña. A ella le hubiese gustado que esas palabras no la hayan aliviado tanto, no quería que él tuviese el poder de devolverle la tranquilidad y desatar felicidad pura en su interior con esas simples frases; pero no podía evitarlo.

Porque quizá significara que sí tenían algo después de todo.

-Ah! Así que tontear con las demás no es tan divertido ¿Eh?- Ella le sonrió desafiante, recuperando sus ganas de molestarlo de inmediato, casi retándolo a que negara lo que él mismo acababa de decir.

-Hump, tonta; ninguna otra chica es como tú- Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que eso sonara como un insulto, no tuvo mucho éxito. Se sorprendió de no sentirse como el hombre más feliz del mundo al ver a la niña que le había pateado el trasero en los exámenes chunin, celosa. En vez de eso sintió que debía gritarle que era una idiota por pensar así, incluso de expresarle esos sentimientos que ni siquiera se animaba a confesarse a sí mismo. Tal vez su relación no había llegado al punto en que los celos eran graciosos.- Se supone que TÚ eres la genio aquí, no puedo creer que una niña lista como tú se pusiera así por tan poco.-

En ese momento, la banda elástica que le sujetaba el pelo, se soltó repentinamente, dejando que el cabello largo y lacio de la chica, cayera libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-Tal vez no soy tan lista como crees. Uy, que porquería.- Tomo el elástico roto mientras aguardaba una respuesta, desde un "Cállate, tú sabes que eres inteligente" hasta un "Tienes razón, eres una tonta" Con ese chico nunca se sabía. Pero el otro se quedó en silencio. Cuando volteó hacía él, lo encontró mirándola tan fijamente que casi la asusta, con unos sorprendidos ojos grandes, y tan brillantes que parecían estar iluminados; estaba enrojecido hasta las orejas.-¡Tem!¿Qué-qué te pasa?-

Ella estaba prácticamente preparándose para llevarlo al hospital si hacía falta. Parecía encandilado, pero reaccionó de pronto.

-¿¡Qué me pasa!?¡Eres hermosa!¿¡Por qué estabas ocultándome esto!?- Tal vez más tarde repasaría la escena y se avergonzaría de reaccionar así. Ahora ambos estaban sonrojados. El pelo de esa chica enmarcaba su rostro a la perfección, y su rostro ya era bastante perfecto; el cabello llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros y caía sobre estos como agua en una cascada, incluso era igual de brillante; tenía hasta ganas de tocarlo, y la vez, miedo de arruinar la pureza lacia de este si lo hacía; parecía un ser salido de una pintura angelical, y ahora con la carita levemente avergonzada y confundida...diablos. Y ni hablar de la forma en que el viento lo agitaba, arrastrando su fragancia hasta el alcance de su nariz. Con dificultad logró murmurar su siguiente frase antes de voltear la vista a otro lado.- Te-te queda- te queda hermoso.-

-Gracias.- Ella dijo casi en un susurro. Las mejillas rosadas del chico al abochornarse contrastaban en su piel pálida. Quería volver a atarse el pelo, tenía una banda de repuesto en la muñeca, pero repentinamente le daba vergüenza. Que hombre problemático.

Silencio.

¿Y cómo se seguía después de decirle a alguien que es hermoso? Irónicamente, quería decirle tantas cosas, por una parte, que solo había reaccionado así porque su cabello suelto le confería un aura de modelo espectacular, incluso mejor que las de las revistas, pero que él siempre la consideraba hermosa, tal vez no en el sentido convencional, quizá sus expresiones eran un poco toscas; pero a él le encantaba. Le diría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera oír, que cuando la veía su corazón se volvía loco, que nunca le daba igual su presencia, incluso le diría que se la llevaría a la Aldea de la Arena y le pediría matrimonio. Hubiera hecho todo.

A ella le fascinó verlo tan vulnerable, le echó otro vistazo, seguía completamente rosado. Nunca antes lo había visto así de rojo. Y definitivamente no por otra chica. El cielo ya no era azul, ahora era de un naranja increíble, y montones de nubes más claras u obscuras, danzaban en el crepúsculo, ese paisaje le gustaba mucho más. Y la inundaba la idea de saber que tan lejos podía llegar, hasta qué punto podía tener al ninja más fuerte, audaz y testarudo de la Aldea de la Arena, derritiéndose a sus pies como si no fuese más que un niño abochornado.

Ella pasó de atarse el pelo por el momento. Se puso de pie y se acercó al chico, con delicadeza y mucho cuidado de no caerse al inclinarse, presionó sus labios con la piel notablemente caliente de su mejilla, dejándole un suave beso antes de despedirse. Comenzó a caminar, notando como él la seguía con la mirada y dando todo de sí para no voltearse a verlo. Sintiéndose especial. Ahora sí que nunca antes lo había visto tan sonrojado.

* * *

 **A/N: Van dos capítulos seguidos en los que Temari mira embobada a Shikamaru, lo cual es un poco raro porque generalmente es al revés, incluso no he leído demasiados fanfics P.O.V de ella, y me parece una lástima porque ósea, lo sabemos, Tema es un ángel bajada directamente del mismísimo cielo, pero Shika es hermoso también, por no decir que son mis bebés preciosos y quiero protegerlos de todo mal.** **Igual, todos los puntos de vista que pueda haber sobre esta pareja me encantan; aunque voy a intentar dejar de hacer escenas de verse embobados porque se va a tornar repetitivo y si ellos están juntos creo que pueden tolerar verse y naturalizarlo.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia. Temo que mi corazoncito no pueda aguantar los comentarios dulces que recibe, espero que sigan apoyándome.**

 **Gracias por leer. Adiós!**


	15. Ropa diferente

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 15: Con un estilo de ropa diferente.

* * *

El calor era insufrible. Por supuesto, él había anticipado que tendría que someterse a altas temperaturas, y que lo toleraría; mas lo que se había imaginado no se comparaba con aquello. No entendía por qué nadie le había advertido que el viaje a Sunagakure podía ser como una tranquila caminata por el mismísimo fuego del infierno, en vez de solo decirle "cuídate del sol" un par de veces ¡Era un maldito desierto!

Shikamaru llegó a la vivienda de los hermanos de la Arena, aunque se le ocurrió que en aquel país, cualquier grupo de hermanos podían ser los hermanos de la Arena; con una leve capa de sudor recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, y con leve, quería decir que estaba empapado en transpiración; le faltaba el aire, y se hizo una nota mental de consultar si en esa aldea había algo parecido al aire o si solo respiraban el viento que les traían las brisas, algunas demasiado calientes, y otras demasiado frías.

Y no es que él quisiera ser recibido con una fiesta, pero cuando a alguien le dicen "siéntete como en tu casa" o similares, por lo general, no se espera que lo digan enserio, y mucho menos espera que lo vayan a dejar solo en el salón principal como si no pudiese robar o romper algo, por supuesto, no lo haría. Sin nada mejor que hacer por el momento, decidió rehidratarse correctamente. Dentro de los edificios el aire era mejor, por lo menos sus pulmones volvían a probar una temperatura estable.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y seguido de esto apareció una figura antropomórfica, que más bien parecía una sombra blanca, el traje cubría sus piernas y tronco; la mayor parte de su rostro se ocultaba tras un pañuelo unido al gorro, de este último se escapaban mechones rubios. A pesar del atuendo, al ver los ojos azules no tuvo ni una duda de quien se trataba; y por un segundo, hubiese jurado que ella parecía feliz de verlo.

-Temari.- Saludó un poco descolocado; la sombra, mejor conocida como su novia, murmuró algo por debajo del barbijo y caminó cerca suyo, antes de descubrir su cara.

-Shikamaru, bienvenido.- Lo recibió. Incluso antes de que apartara la tela de su rostro, él ya sabía que ella estaba sonriendo.

-Hola. Oye, no te ofendas pero...¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Eh?¿De qué hablas? Este es un atuendo común aquí, en especial en la época en que hay más probabilidad de tormentas de arena.- Explicó, viéndolo por encima del hombro.- Espérame un momento.-

-Claro.- Ella ingresó en la que, él supuso, era su habitación ¿Qué otra cosa haría sino esperarla?¿Huir? Acababa de llegar, y aún no lo había maltratado.

Nuevamente solo en el salón, las bienvenidas en Suna eran raras.

Tras unos minutos de espera, algo llamó su atención, sobre un mueble, un marco rojo adornaba a una mujer joven de pelo castaño y corto, que sonreía a la cámara, tenía la piel pálida y la mirada dulce; era como ver a una Temari con los colores cambiados, pero esos ojos...el parecido era innegable.

-Esa era mamá.- Al darse vuelta, la rubia se encontraba un metro tras él. Incluso la sonrisa suave que le mostraba en ese momento era idéntica a la foto; como si, a pesar de las rabietas, su estado natural fuera ese, el de ambas de hecho.

-¿Sabes? Nunca te había visto con eso puesto. Te queda bien.- Mencionó.

Ella fue a la cocina, se había quitado su traje protector y en su lugar llevaba una camisa sin mangas que rozaba la mitad de sus muslos, la tela blanca tenía unas aberturas en los laterales que delataban un pantalón negro, lo suficientemente corto para que, viéndola de frente o de espalda, apenas pudiese distinguirselo; una cinta ancha a modo de faja delineaba su cintura. Las muñequeras negras y la banda ninja de su aldea no la abandonaban, obviamente.

-Claro que no lo has visto ¿qué crees?¿que en mi armario solo tengo kimonos negros y un par de vestidos?- Se burló ella desde la otra habitación.

-Bueno...- El castaño rascó la parte posterior de su cuello. Temari volvió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, fingiendo que no había pasado los últimos días decidiendo que ponerse para verse linda pero que no pareciera que se esforzaba por ello.

-Además, tampoco te había visto ese conjunto ¿ropa nueva?- Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa.

Había dejado en un sofá el sombrero que usó para protegerse del sol, quedando con su camisa verde holgada, suelta y algo mojada; llevaba unos pantalones negros y unas botas adecuadas para el viaje que no dejaban escapar el dobladillo; la banda, como siempre, atada al brazo. En realidad, era la ropa con más estilo dentro de lo que sería práctico para el recorrido.

-No puedo creer el calor que hace aquí.- El muchacho intentó distraer su atención. No podía creer que luego de tantos reencuentros siendo amigos, lo primero que se le ocurriera hacer siendo novios fuera hablar del clima. Ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Claro que hace calor. No es mi culpa que decidieras visitarnos en la época más calurosa del año.-

-Pues, fue horrible.- Dijo él.-Casi pienso que no iba a llegar.-

-Oh que exagerado. Ahora sí que lloriqueas ¿No, bebito? Además, no es como si tu vivieras en el lugar más perfecto.- Cruzó sus brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tu aldea es muy húmeda.-

-¿De qué hablas? Por lo menos no vivo en un cráter seco lleno de arena.-

-Idiota.-

-Vamos, no me insultes.- Dijo él.

-Pero eres un idiota. Mi aldea es magnifica.- Ninguno de los dos quería pelear pero ¿acaso no podían hacer algo mejor? Hubo unos momentos de silencio y fruncirse el ceño hasta que la chica aceptó ser la primera en rendirse, y se lo hizo saber con un suspiro.-¿Y qué?¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?-

Ella le pasó los brazos al rededor del cuello y lo miró directo a los ojos. Le tocó a él ceder.

-Claro que sí.- Shikamaru rodeó la cintura de su novia, abrazándola por fin. No se hacía una idea de lo mucho que la había extrañado. Teniéndola ahí, sentía que soportar ese horrible viaje por una chica no era tan ridículo como parecía.

Era uno de los motivos por los que ella había dudado levemente cuando él le propuso formalmente que estuvieran juntos, y él no la dejaría hacerlo de nuevo, quería mostrarle que funcionaría, que podían tener una relación genial a pesar de vivir en aldeas distintas, a pesar de no poder verse todos los días, incluso si ella provenía de un lugar con un ecosistema que haría al mismo satanás sofocarse.

Con sus dedos, tocó el mentón femenino para guiarla a sus labios, la besó suave, sin apuro, para que ambos disfrutaran esa sensación que hace unos meses no sentían. A pesar de que les había costado un poco acostumbrarse a esas expresiones románticas tan directas, especialmente a los besos, con un tiempo limitado no había espacio para el pudor, no podían negarse aquello que los hacía sentir tan bien.

-Te retrasaste un poco. Casi salgo a buscarte por si debía rescatarte de nuevo.- Dijo al separarse. Escondió su frente en la curvatura del cuello masculino, porque podía y quería, disfrutando de tenerlo cerca.

-Vaya que eres problemática.- Dijo él antes de presionar sus labios en el cabello rubio y dejar descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Él aún seguía sudado, y ella tenía un poco de suciedad en la cara, pero no importaba un comino. Probablemente, hacía mucho calor como para que alguien que no fueran ellos pensara en abrazarse. De hecho, llegar a ese lugar le había hecho pensar que no debía ser sorpresa que su novia fuese tan ruda, que todos los ninjas de la arena que conocía lo fuesen, tener que sobrevivir allí, por lo menos a él lo volvería loco; sumado a todo lo que Shikamaru sabía que a ella le había tocado vivir, solo aumentaba lo fuerte que creía, ella era. Quizá salir con Temari no fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, pero sabia que de verdad valía la pena.

-Por cierto, deberías irte preparando para la noche.- Comentó ella.

-¿Eh?- Se alarmó. Miró a la rubia buscando una respuesta. Ella levantó la vista hacía él.

-En el desierto hace mucho frio de noche. Creo que tanto como en tu aldea en invierno. Espero que hayas empacado bien.- Ella y sus ojos azules le sonrieron.

Que fastidio. Mucho calor, mucho frio; de verdad que todo parecía ser difícil en el desierto. Valía la pena, claro, pero mejor que ella fuera a visitarlo a Konoha la próxima vez.


	16. Ritual Matutino

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 16: En su ritual matutino.

* * *

6:07 am

Sus parpados se abrieron, aunque aún los sentía pesados. Se encontró con la habitación apenas iluminada por los rayos solares que se colaban por debajo de las cortinas. Se estiró como pudo, sin moverse demasiado en la cama y su hombro emitió un quejido. Afuera, el cielo mezclaba un celeste muy blanco con un rosa casi de fantasía, se escuchaban los ruidos de la naturaleza, mientras que el mismo sol parecía querer dormir otro rato. Temari consideró que estaba lista para empezar el día, y cerró los ojos unos minutos más.

-Shika...Mmmh, Shika. Despierta.- Comenzó a zarandear al hombre a su lado, casi como si pretendiera sacarle el sueño del cuerpo como se le saca el polvo a una sábana sucia. Él, tan vago, ni siquiera había sido capaz de levantar el brazo que reposaba sobre el regazo de la dama, seguía abrazándola, casi pidiéndole que ella también vuelva a dormir.

-Mmhh...mmmmh.- Se quejó en voz baja.

La rubia pasó una mano por el cabello suelto de su pareja y suspiró, antes de levantarse.

Comenzó a repasar mentalmente las tareas que le esperaban aquel día, papeles, informes, tratados, y probablemente algunos cafés. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, intentando quitarse ambos: la expresión de psicópata y el sueño, se sacó las lagañas. El agua fría a veces ayudaba a devolverle los sentidos.

Mientras el vago de Shikamaru apenas se percataba de que era de día, ella esquematizaba esas 24 horas en su cabeza, tanto sus tareas, como sus metas, incluso su tiempo libre; aunque probablemente no cumpliría ni con la mitad de lo planeado. Pensaba desde la ropa que se pondría, hasta lo que haría de comer, y aquello le hacía plantearse la palabra desayuno; el castaño seguía durmiendo y aunque no tenía problema alguno en desayunar sola, le gustaba más si tenía cierta compañía.

Miró la puerta de su habitación compartida, recordó lo suave de su edredón y lo cómoda y calentita que era su cama.

-Oye, despierta.- Murmuró en el oído del hombre.

-No.- Dijo el otro, ella no estaba segura de su estado de consciencia. No conseguiría nada así. Comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Shikamaru, recibiendo un gemido sorprendido en respuesta.

-¿Te gusta?- Dijo coqueta, su pareja asintió, y volvió a gemir cuando ella tironeó de él con sus dientes.-Si quieres más...¡Levántate, idiota!-

Ella le asestó un puñetazo sobre el omoplato, y él lanzó un quejido, pero siguió en su posición, no dándole importancia alguna al hecho de haber caído en su trampa. Temari suspiró resignada, no podía culparlo, esa cama tenía algo que la hacía ideal para quedarse allí todo el día.

7:07 am

-Tema...-

-No...- Se quejó la rubia.

-Tema, ya es hora. Levantémonos.- El Nara movía levemente por el hombro a la mujer que hace segundos abrazaba por la espalda.

Decidió dejarla allí un rato más, por lo que procedió a buscar algo de ropa y tomar un baño. Agua caliente y vapor por la mañana era algo bello para Shikamaru ¿A quién se le había ocurrido eso de ir a trabajar tan temprano?

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, Temari seguía donde la había dejado; se preguntó si había vuelto a dormirse o si solo estaba reposando ¿y luego el holgazán era él? Se sentó en su lado de la cama y meditó lo que pasaría si la dejaba, solo por hoy, dormir un poco más; concluyó que no tenía ganas de recibir una paliza, y mucho menos porque su mujer se levantara de mal humor al haber dormido de más. Comenzó a zarandearla otra vez.

-Ya. Ya voy.- Murmuró entre sueños. Conocía esa voz dormida.

-Vamos, mujer. No puedes quedarte así hoy. Vamos a trabajar.-

-No quiero.- Estaba un poco más despierta.

-Lo sé, pero no hay de otra.- Le acarició la mejilla y el cabello. Ella lo miró con sus ojos azules somnolientos y estiró ambos brazos en su dirección.

Él cedió y la abrazó, recostándose de nuevo. Todavía había tiempo.

Picoteó sus labios. A ambos les gustaría aprovechar más esos momentos matutinos juntos, pero era difícil, así que se conformaban con los besos, y compartir la primera taza de café diaria.

-Buenos días.- Saludó ella suavemente, una sonrisa de cama jugando en sus comisuras.

-Buenos días, mujer.- Respondió antes de besarla nuevamente. Despertarse juntos cada mañana ya era de por sí una bendición, también el simple hecho de poder verse cuando quisieran en lugar de tener que esperar.

Reposaron conscientes en la cama mientras disfrutaban de su intimidad, miradas y caricias infaltables, los pies tocándose como si jugaran. Una porción de cariños antes del desayuno era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Ya superamos la mitad, que logro...y ya he escrito hasta el cap 20 aproximadamente, así que estén atentos. Gracias por leer!**


	17. Haciendo Cucharita

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 17: Haciendo cucharita

* * *

-Por favor, Temari.- Él pasó sus manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos, frotándose un poco más fuerte que antes.

-No, ni lo pienses.- Espetó ella, abrazándose a sí misma.

Se escuchaba como los dientes de cada uno castañeteaban, aún así, ellos se mantenían alejados por orden directa de la chica.

-Vamos, mujer. Hace frio.-

-Ni se te ocurra, Shikamaru.- Sus palabras eran amenazantes, mas sonaban interrumpidas por los temblores de su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes enojarte otro día? Vas a congelarte tú también.-

-Pues que así sea.-

Ella se recostó, dándole la espalda, sus manos seguían frotando sus brazos en busca de un poco más de calor.

-Mujer problemática- Murmuró por lo bajo.

Corrió una fuerte brisa fría, que agitó la carpa por unos segundos y caló rápidamente en los huesos del ninja, quien intentó acurrucarse a sí mismo.

Cuando realmente, lo único que quería era algo tan simple como abrazar a su novia en una noche fría.

Para colmo, él estaba comportándose como todo un caballero al dejarle a la rubia la única manta que tenían, pero ella ni siquiera estaba usándola. Sabía que ese enorme orgullo del que era poseedora no la dejaría abrigarse mientras él se congelaba, pero tampoco le dejaba acercarse. Que complicada era, rayos.

Suspiró, y el visible aire blanco pasó frente a sus ojos.

Miro a la mujer. Aunque dijera querer alejarse, la carpa no era tan grande como para que "lejos" fuese más que medio metro. La veía temblar como un perrito bajo la lluvia.

Ridículo. No resistió más la idea de lo estúpido que era que ambos estuviesen sufriendo las bajas temperaturas cuando se podía resolver de una manera muy sencilla y satisfactoria. Ella giró, acostándose sobre su espalda, le pareció que estaba dormida así que Shikamaru fue hacía ella, con sigilo al principio, hasta recostarse junto a la dama, colocó cuidadosamente sus brazos alrededor de la silueta femenina, como tanteando el terreno; cuando no sintió amenaza de su parte, se afianzó con más confianza para compartir calor. La nariz y mejillas de ella estaban notablemente más coloradas que el resto de su cara, rosas; tocó su lindo rostro y sintió la piel fría bajo sus dedos. Vaya que era dura, aunque estuviese molesta ¿si ambos tenían frio no era mas fácil abrigarse juntos? Pero ya conocía a esa mujer.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de repente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Ella lo miró hostilmente.

-Emm.-

-¡Quítate!- Temari lo empujó de un manotazo.

-Mujer, tienes frío ¿No puedes dejar tu orgullo de lado un momento?- Él se alejó a regañadientes.

-Nunca.- Protestó, y volvió a darse vuelta.

¡Por favor! Apenas había tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo. Bufó. Luego de lo problemático que había sido para él explicar por qué pedía que lo asignaran a esa misión especifica, sin delatar que era porque ella estaba en el escuadrón; ahora la rubia se enfadaba, arruinando los planes que tenían, sus planes. Y se hallaban sin siquiera tocarse, en una carpa que apenas los protegía del clima horrendo que hacía afuera, cuando deberían estar abrazados y calentitos ¿A qué clase de juego estaba jugando?

-Hey, Temari.- Una idea lo hizo sonreír.-¿Quieres jugar a algo?-

-Disculpa ¿Qué?-

-Un juego. Piedra, papel, o tijeras; y si ganas, pediré que me saquen de ese estúpido encargo que tengo para poder estar en la Aldea cuando debas ir la semana próxima.-

Ella prestó atención ante la propuesta, bastante interesada. Había estado pidiéndoselo desde que se habían enterado de la misión hace algunas semanas. Aunque era tentador, ella sabía que no tenía caso apostar algo que él no estuviese dispuesto a hacer en un simple juego de azar. A menos que supiese que iba a ganar. Él sonreía, pero además de eso no detectaba ningún signo de que pudiese determinar el resultado de la partida antes de jugarla, también miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nada allí le daba ventaja al chico. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio, seducida a aceptar.

-Bien.-Consintió. Se sentó frente a él, y se preparó.

-Y si gano, me dejaras abrazarte.- Culminó con las condiciones, sabiendo que ella no podría negarse.

-Sí, como quieras.- Ella intentaba idear una forma de ganar, aunque por algo era un juego de azar. Era un cincuenta cincuenta y ninguno de los dos podía perder demasiado.-Aunque debes ganarme primero.-

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

Las manos ocultas en la espalda.

La chica notó esa sonrisa ladina un tanto traviesa y petulante que se dibujó en el rostro masculino. No había forma en que él estuviese seguro de ganar ¿Verdad?

Piedra. Usar sus habilidades ninja era contra las reglas. Papel. Aunque realmente no habían impuesto ninguna. Rayos, se dio cuenta de la razón de su sonrisa.

-Espera ¡No!- Ya era tarde. Ella perdió la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo, y se sintió a merced del oponente, mejor conocido como su pareja.

Como fuese, el de los iris pardos dominaba, y ya sentía como la chica tenía su puño derecho cerrado, con excepción de los dedos medio e índice. Volvió a elevar sus comisuras en una sonrisa pedante, a la vez que daba impulso al brazo femenino, como si estuviese a punto de mostrarlo, la dueña del cuerpo no escatimaba en insultos hacía su persona, y en el momento justo, liberó el jutsu de posesión. Tijeras. El brazo de ella se movió por inercia, mientras que él era lo suficientemente rápido como para cerrar todo su puño en el último segundo.

Piedra contra tijeras. El ganador era claro.

-Gané.- Festejó él.

-¡Eres un tramposo!- Ella estaba dispuesta a pedirle una revancha justa. Seguían sintiendo el frío.

-Mira, podemos seguir haciendo esto toda la noche, o mejor te relajas y nos acurrucamos un poco.- Explicó con la calma y el raciocinio que lo caracterizaban.

La rubia estaba apunto de refutar, preparada para seguir discutiendo, pero en su lugar, lo meditó unos segundos. Otra brisa fresca. Suspiró. Tomó la manta que reposaba doblada cerca de su abanico y la colocó sobre sí misma.

-Bien, pero serás tú el que abrace.- Sentenció de mala gana, recostándose y dándole la espalda nuevamente. No le gustaba lo que él había hecho con la apuesta, pero esperaba poder dormir un poco antes de que llegase la mañana.

El otro siguió el ejemplo de la ojiazul.

Se recostó a su lado, y pasó un brazo firme alrededor de la cintura femenina, cubriéndose también con la manta. Sus cuerpos conectaban a la perfección, todo se sentía en su lugar, se sentía donde debía estar. Acomodó la frente en el hueco de su cuello y se desató la coleta, dispuesto a dormir. El frío ya era notablemente menor, las piernas se enredaban, los pares de pies entraban en contacto, presionó su torso lo más que pudo a la atractiva espalda de ella, disfrutando de tener ese bello cuerpo entre brazos.

Ella se dejó ser, pensando en que no era mala la idea del chico para combatir un poco el frío, aunque seguramente debería seguir algo enfadada con él. Como sea, eso probablemente podía esperar a la mañana siguiente, entonces pensaría en qué hacer con él, por haberla hecho enojar y por hacerle trampa.

No tenía por qué decirle que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de perder una apuesta.


	18. Haciendo algo juntos

30 Days OTP Challenge

Día 18: Haciendo algo juntos

* * *

-Temari, podemos hablarlo.-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?¿De cómo te he dicho un millón de veces que no fumes en la casa?¿O de cómo un millón de veces me has ignorado? ¡Hablemos, Shikamaru!-

Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza a medida que bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Estás siendo dramática!-Le gritó el castaño a sus espaldas.

Intentó alejarse yendo a la sala, él la siguió.

-No lo soy. Últimamente te comportas como un patán.-

-¿Yo? Tú tampoco haz sido la más dulce y paciente que digamos.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sabes de lo que te hablo.-

-No ¡Verdaderamente no lo sé!-

Había algo raro en el aire, era angustia, e ira, y estrés y preocupación, todo retenido entre cuatro paredes. Quizá por eso sentía que no podía respirar.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?- Preguntó, recibiendo una carcajada irónica en respuesta.

-¿Eres idiota? Esto te hace mal. NOS hace mal, y lo sabes.-

Había algo raro. No en el hecho de discutir, eso había pasado cientos de veces, pero casi nunca así.

-¿Ahora me dices idiota? Si tanto te molesta, deja que me dañe entonces.-

-¡No puedo! Sabes que no puedo.- Los ojos azules brillaban con dolor. Fumar no era solo algo físico para él, lo sabía, lo veía todos los días.

Y encontrar ese aroma en cada lugar de la casa al que fuese solo se lo recordaba constantemente, no la dejaba descansar. No podían vivir así.

-Escucha...-Frenó ¿Y qué podía decirle ahora? Ella no lo entendía, no podía entender lo difícil que era para él.

-...y tú no puedes seguir así.-

El de los iris marrones fruncía el ceño. No evitó llevar una mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su chaleco, allí reposaba la pequeña caja de cartón bicolor, la maldita e insignificante caja de cartón que había regresado a su vida para ser la responsable de todo aquello. La quitó de su abrigo y la observó. Vaya regalo le había dejado su sensei. No podía evitar recordar a Asuma cada vez que veía una. Y no. No podía dejarlo. Aún no.

-No tengo intención de dejar de fumar. Vete haciendo a la idea.-

El pecho de la rubia se estrujaba con cada palabra. Porque a diferencia de lo que quería aparentar, no podía evitar sentir dolor.

-No voy a seguir viendo como te haces daño.- Se permitió un segundo para medir el peso de lo que diría antes de agregar.-No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes si aún no estás listo solo...-

-¿Solo qué?¿Terminarás conmigo por esto?-

Sí, la actitud de ella le molestaba en aquel momento; mas no se comparaba ni un poco a cuanto se odiaría a si mismo cuando la pelea terminara. No sabía en que momento se había convertido en un imbécil con ella, no sabía en que momento se había dado la libertad de rechazar así su ayuda; ni siquiera reconocía de quien eran esas palabras que salían de su boca. Aún así, no podía parar. Incluso viendo inundados de lágrimas los maravillosos ojos de la persona que más amaba, aún así no se sentía capaz de detenerse.

Sus latidos se sentían fuertemente porque bajo toda la adrenalina del momento, él sabía que lo peor que le podría pasar es que ella se fuese, de pronto, tuvo miedo por lo que vendría.

Temari no disfrutaba ser la persona paciente de la discusión, no acostumbraba ese papel. Sin embargo, sabía que él estaba mucho más perdido, desesperado y asustado que ella. Si no quería perderlo, en ocasiones debía elegir dar el primer paso. La impotencia la consumía viva, porque a pesar de toda la ayuda que quisiese brindarle, sabía que no podía salvar a Shikamaru si él mismo no se lo permitía.

-No.-Respondió al fin.- Pero odio verte así.-

Apenas hubo una grieta en el rostro estoico, neutro, que él quería mantener. Apenas una grieta, que un segundo después ya no estaba.

Ella no podía creer que estuviese allí parada, soltando honestamente lo que sentía, y él fuese incapaz de mostrarle alguna reacción sincera.

Sin duda podía afirmar, que en ese instante extrañaba su sonrisa; extrañaba los momentos en que la naturalidad y la simpleza podían hacerla aparecer en su rostro sin esfuerzo. El verlo tan distante a eso la hacía querer llorar. Y más aún cuando él habló, cuando habló con tanta calma pero a la vez, tan rendido que le dio la impresión de que sus emociones se habían disipado junto con el humo de un cigarro.

-Si no vamos a romper ¿podemos dejar esto para mañana? Estoy cansado.- La vio voltearse y agachar la cabeza. En verdad estaba cansado, exhausto, quería que todo volviese a su lugar. Ni recordaba cuando habían empezado a discutir. Suspiró agotado.-Ya no quiero pelear, Tema. Ha sido un día largo ¿No podemos solo...ir a dormir como todas las noches?-

-No, no podemos, Shikamaru.- Lo miró a los ojos mientras su voz se comenzaba a quebrar.- Porque estoy diciéndote que odio verte mal ¡Y parece que ni siquiera te importa!-

Se le escapó un sollozo que hacía tiempo tenía guardado en la garganta, ya no podía retenerlo más. El castaño sabía que era su culpa, no tanto por fumar, sino por arrastrarla al pozo de sus pesares, por llevarla tan cerca del borde que ahora lloraba por él.

Se acercó a la mujer, ella tapaba sus ojos con un antebrazo, y la rodeó cuidadosamente. Ella se dejó abrazar, pero sin devolver el apretón; estaba segura de que si lo hacía, rompería en un llanto desesperado que prefería guardar para cuando estuviese en su cama. Él la acunó, seguro de que un par de lágrimas estarían cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Me quieres?-

-Tarado ¿Crees que estaría aquí si no te quisiera?-

Lo sabía, pero lo dominó la necesidad de oírlo.

Ella aspiró con la frente pegada al pecho masculino, pero en vez de encontrarse con su aroma característico, solo pudo percibir un fuerte olor a humo y nicotina, esa asquerosa esencia que contaminaba su boca, picaba en su garganta y le perturbaba el alma. Ese aroma, que de todas formas era cada vez más común en él.

Lo empujó y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ya no podía tolerar las circunstancias.

Ella se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras él iba afuera, y encendía un cigarrillo.


	19. Con ropa formal

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 19 (ponele): Con ropa formal

* * *

Cuando Shikamaru se enteró que debía servir como guardaespaldas en una fiesta, pensó que sería algo tan sumamente simple. Parece que se equivocó.

Era temprano, pero ya quería volver a dormir, de hecho, no podía esperar a volver a la cama. En lugar de las suaves mantas que podrían cubrirlo, estaban los árboles y arbustos de los bosques a las afuera de Konoha, cuya paz era profanada por la voz irritante de una fémina y los gemidos moribundos de múltiples empaques de comida, lo cual delataba que el tridente Ino Shika Cho estaba de misión. Aparentemente, una familia importante de la Aldea de los artesanos había recibido una carta amenazadora, y aunque aún no se sabía a ciencia cierta la legitimidad de dicha misiva, se los envió de inmediato para hacer de guardaespaldas en la fiesta que la familia daría.

Un error de cálculos. Dada la distancia entre las aldeas, ellos llegarían el mismo día de la reunión, lo cual era bastante problemático; y no es que Shikamaru estuviera deseoso de ser guardia temporal de cualquiera que fuese la familita de ricachones, eso sonaba bastante penoso, pero no tener tiempo de reconocer el lugar y los posibles escapes, entradas y salidas con detenimiento, sí que los complicaba estratégicamente. Esa fue sin duda, la primera problemática.

El camino a la Aldea había sido tan tranquilo como se podría desear, lo cual le resultaba sospechoso para una familia que se supone, tiene mercenarios detrás. O era una falsa alarma, o quienquiera que estuviese asechando a la familia no tenía idea de que los habían contratado, deseaba que fuese una falsa alarma, por favor.

Al llegar a la gran mansión, el trio se sorprendió de ver que su contratante ya estaba hablando con otros tres ninjas, pero más se sorprendieron al ver _quienes_ eran esos tres ninjas. Al estratega no le costó reconocer a hermano 1, hermano 2, y a la más problemática situación que la vida le había puesto delante, personificada en una adolescente rubia y testaruda.

-¿Temari?- Preguntó acercándose. Ella se veía tan sorprendida como él.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- Dijo de esa manera altiva con la que, al parecer, siempre lo saludaba.

-Estamos en una misión. Aquí, en esta casa.- Intentó explicarse.

-Imposible, esta misión es nuestra.-Contraatacó.

-Es nuestra misión.-

-Nuestra.-

No se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que habían acercado sus rostros hasta que al hombre le tocó aclarar la situación. Si le pedía ayuda a ambas aldeas, claramente, tendría doble protección, bueno, eso y que notó que la Aldea de la arena estaba más cerca de su pueblo cuando ya había enviado un telegrama a la Aldea de la hoja, lo llamó un error afortunado.

-Ja! Parece que trabajaremos juntos.- El muchacho sonrió de lado.

-Así parece, traten de no estorbarnos.- Su sonrisa ladina desapareció ante la arrogancia de la niña, y de sus petulantes hermanos.

Pero eso no fue todo. Lo que aparentaba ser una misión simple, una que no tenía ganas de realizar, pero simple, se convertía más y más en una velada muy molesta. Primero, la falta de tiempo para prepararse; luego, la aparición en escena de esos hermanos tan extraños y, por ende, de la rubia; y ahora ¿a qué se referían con que debía cambiarse para la fiesta? Su amiga, claramente olvidando que estaban ahí por trabajo, saltaba de alegría por ponerse un lindo vestido; él no tanto. Entendía que su ropa normal no pasaría desapercibida en una fiesta de alta sociedad, pero un esmoquin sería toda una molestia para saltar y correr a la hora de capturar a un criminal, si es que había uno. Eso pensaba mientras se abotonaba la camisa inmaculadamente blanca sobre la que luciría una corbata verde; luego se colocó los pantalones negros y el saco que iba a juego recordando que había pocas probabilidades de que algo raro ocurriese en la fiesta, y si pasaba, seguramente podría usar esos estúpidos zapatos como arma ninja; el calzado que debía usar no le gustaba nada, estos terminaban en una punta que se extendía más allá de sus pies, y eran algo incómodos.

Sí, el traje definitivamente sería un problema, pero al ver a la cabeza del grupo de Suna, supo que ella probablemente lo tenía peor.

Sus amigos vestían igualmente elegantes cuando vieron bajar por las escaleras al trío de la arena, que en su opinión, por primera vez lucían como pertenecientes a la aristocracia de su pueblo. Ambos hermanos llevaban traje, pero quien se robaba todas las miradas, o por lo menos las suyas, era Temari; su vestido destacaba con el mismo tono de verde que él portaba en su corbata, llevaba unos zapatos negros no muy altos, tan inconvenientes como los suyos; lo que le sorprendió en realidad, fue verla con un par de aretes y un collar plateados, que, aunque brillantes, no podían quitarle protagonismo a los ojos resplandecientes de la chica.

Su mejor amigo le dio un fuerte codazo, solo así se dio cuenta de la cara de estúpido con la que seguramente estaba viendo a la rubia de la arena, sentía calor en todo el rostro desde las mejillas hasta las orejas. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esa sensación, tratando de convencerse de que solo estaba cansado por el viaje.

-Estamos listos para encargarnos si algo sucede, así que relájese.- Le dijo Shikamaru al importante señor de negocios.

Mientras veía a los hermanos acercarse, le invadió la sensación de que aquella encomienda podía no ser tan horrible a fin de cuentas.

Cuando Temari dibujó en su cara una pequeña sonrisa burlona pero confidente al verlo, pensó que si se relajaba, hasta podría disfrutar de la noche. No sabía que era exactamente, pero había algo que no le permitía mantener su vista lejos de la rubia por mucho tiempo, realmente parecía hipnotizado para observar la palidez de su rostro, lo deslumbrante de sus ojos y...¡Ugh! se estaba portando raro, basta.

-No se preocupe, estamos más que capacitados para actuar ante cualquier amenaza.- Dijo ella y su voz flotó por la habitación con un tono fuerte y seguro que era capaz de producirle escalofríos.

-Yo ya había dicho eso.- Comentó el castaño, tratando de sonar molesto.

La otra se giró a verlo y él por un segundo creyó haber perdido el oxigeno.

-Ah, sí! Intenten seguirnos el ritmo, sin molestarnos de ser posible.-

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, no podía creer su arrogancia. Claro, el hecho de que estuviese tan especialmente bonita no cambiaría sus maneras características...¿Qué?¿Bonita? No no no, arreglada, esa era la palabra, arreglada ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole?

Ella actuaba como la abeja reina del panal, entonces recordó que era Temari de quien hablaba, no de una diosa, no de una chica linda, y definitivamente no de una dulce princesa, aunque en cierto modo, era un princesa, o algo así. Entonces ¿por qué aún no podía sacarle los ojos de encima? Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando notó que seguía viéndola como Naruto vería a un tazón de ramen, y no entendía por qué.

Sin duda, tratar con ella era una misión aún más complicada.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Se supone que en esta parte les explico porque no subía un cap desde hace como dos meses...pero finjamos que ya lo saben. Ahre. Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho (mentira, sí quería que me extrañaran)**

 **Espero que les estén gustando mucho estos capítulos y sí, sé que fue cruel que en 'haciendo algo juntos' los haya hecho estar peleando juntos, pero se me hacía interesante escribir una discusión y más una súper emocional, sumado al 'y si...' a Shika se le hubiese pegado el habito de fumar después de lo ocurrido, y Tema llorando, aunque realmente no me guste ver a mi bebé Tema llorando y bla bla bla ya lo saben, así que díganme que les pareció eso. Y ya que estamos, que les pareció éste que espero, haya sido un toquesito más cómico.**

 **Mil gracias por leer. Besos!**


	20. Bailando

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 20: Bailando

* * *

-¿Llueve afuera?-

-Aún no.-

El día anterior a que Hinata Hyuga se convirtiera en Hinata Uzumaki, el azul del cielo era invisible tras las nubes grises que reinaban en el firmamento. El clima era frío y húmedo, e invitaba a permanecer en el hogar. Y eso era justamente lo que hacían.

-¿Deberíamos levantarnos?-

-Mmh no.-

Ese era un día de aquellos para quedarse en cama un rato más, y quizá, si tienes la suerte de tener una, tal vez acurrucarte con alguna persona especial.

-Pero no te duermas.-

-No me estoy durmiendo.-

El sofá se calentaba bajo el peso de sus cuerpos, y en la radio sonaban canciones agradables que rememoraban el evento de la mañana siguiente.

-¿Bailarás en la boda?-

-Nah.-

Ambos vestían ropa cómoda, con la que seguro sería considerado indecente salir a la calle. En ese momento, no necesitaban más que la compañía ajena.

-¿Por qué no?-

-No me gusta mucho bailar.-

-¡Ja! Es que aún no has bailado conmigo.-

El muchacho suspiró, siendo conocedor de la testarudez de su acompañante; se escondió un momento en el hueco de su pálido cuello.

Frente con frente, sonriendo, abrazándose, las piernas de ella sobre las de él sin molestarle, los dedos que se entrelazaban, los apretones que a veces se fortalecían, las caricias, el cariño. En serio ¿Se necesitaba algo más que eso?

-Me está dando hambre.-

-Podemos ir a comer algo, pero no cambiará el hecho de que te haré bailar conmigo.-

Otro suspiro. El ambiente mutó cuando una canción en particular comenzó a oírse por medio del pequeño reproductor. La chica inmediatamente se volteó hacía el aparato.

-Oh no.-

-Amo esta canción.-

La cara disgustada de él fue acompañada desde la calle por los ladridos de un perro, los cuales disminuyeron a medida que el animal se alejaba corriendo hacía un destino indefinido.

Ella se puso de pie en el sofá y le ofreció su mano al muchacho.

-Ni creas.-

-Ven.-

Dio unos pasos hasta quedar en el centro de la sala; pero al notar la falta de cooperación de su acompañante, se acercó a él, tomó su mano, y el chico no tuvo más remedio que seguirla de mala gana.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello ajeno. Y el otro, aún protestando, pegó cada mano a un costado de la cintura femenina.

Comenzaron a balancearse con cuidado, de un lado al otro; y cuando el castaño silenció sus protestas, ella atinó a acercarse más. Aunque el abrazo se tornó más apretado, se mantenía delicado y cómodo.

-¿Esto está bien?-

Él preguntó tímidamente, ella le respondió con una risa.

Se miraban directo a los ojos, sin incomodidad alguna. Él tomó la iniciativa de unir sus manos como si fuera alguna especie de vals, aunque su preferencia por el abrazo más cercano hizo que aquella posición no durara mucho; ella le mostró como debía guiarla a dar una vuela, y enseguida volvieron a encontrarse.

-No está tan mal ¿Verdad?-

-Hump-

Allí estaban, bailando canciones cursis, sin calcetines y sin ninguna gracia, solo movimientos suaves e imperfectos, ajenos a lo nublado del exterior.

En verdad ¿Se necesitaba algo más que eso?


	21. Cocinando

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 21: Cocinando

* * *

Había visto a Temari hacerlo cientos de veces, así que no debería ser tan difícil...Desearía haber prestado más atención.

Sabía que se necesitaban ingredientes, como vegetales y cosas así; y que después de una hora más o menos ya se veía una cena hecha y derecha, pero ¿qué había en el medio?¿qué clase de magia o jutsu prohibido llevaba de una cosa a la otra? Él no lo sabía. Y que quede claro que Shikamaru culpaba a su consentidora madre del hecho de no saber.

-Diablos ¿Con qué empiezo?...Supongo que podría encender el fuego primero, sí.- Dijo para sí mismo, echando un ojo al artefacto que rara vez había tocado para otra cosa que no fuese buscar comida o sobras que su esposa le hubiera dejado. Por lo menos, esto sí creía saber más o menos como funcionaba.

Tomó un fósforo y lo rayó contra la superficie rasposa a un lado de la caja. No prendió. Lo había hecho muy despacio, suspiró y lo intentó con más fuerza, raspándose la punta de los dedos en el proceso, y escuchando un 'crack'; al ver entre sus dedos, en su mano solo quedaba la mitad del cerillo roto, mientras la otra parte reposaba muy tranquila en el piso. Sin encender la más mínima chispa. Oyó un estornudo de la rubia procedente del cuarto de donde apenas había salido ese día y se obligó a mantener la calma. Tomó otro cerillo y cuando al fin pudo ver la pequeña llama brotando y quemando el palillo de madera, sonrió con orgullo y procedió a encender el fuego.

Admiró el logró que había conseguido él solito. Ahora...¿Qué?

Otro estornudo de la rubia. Lo meditó unos momentos antes de disponerse a cortar los vegetales que posaban sobre la mesada, debía ser pan comido, el filo del cuchillo brillaba y...Auch.

Llevó el dedo a su boca, lamiendo la herida. Que mierda ¿Acababa de cortarse con un cuchillo?¿Para que necesitaba enemigos con kunais o esas tres horas de entrenamiento con shurikens si él solo se bastaba para lastimarse?

Tal vez debería dejar que el agua se caliente mientras preparaba lo necesario. Miró la llama que había encendido y consideró que era demasiado baja, la hizo arreciar hasta que esta se elevó varios centímetros, era una columna de fuego que parecía subir y bajar con constancia ¿Era demasiado? Nunca había visto a Temari cocinar con un fuego tan alto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tampoco sabía cual era la longitud correcta; pues, mejor que sobre y no que falte ¿verdad?

Llenó la cacerola y la abandonó sobre el fuego un rato, no contaba con que solo uno o dos minutos después la cocina ya estaría sofocantemente repleta de vapor húmedo y caliente, la humareda se esparcía por doquier y subía la temperatura de la habitación, por lo menos, un par de grados. Exaltado y limpiándose el sudor, Shikamaru dejó caer en la cacerola, los ingredientes que había reunido, pegando un grito sorprendido cuando algunas pequeñas gotas de agua hirviendo le salpicaron en las manos.

Maldita sea, todo eso le pasaba por querer hacer algo bueno. Esto claramente era una señal para que mantenga el trasero en el sofá en lugar de...¿Qué era ese olor?¿Había algo que olía mal?¿Cómo podía oler algo mal en una sopa?

Y para colmo, parecía que más de la mitad del agua de la cacerola ahora estaba en el aire, evaporada.

Que desastre.

-Shikamaru...¿Qué estás haciendo?- Temari adormilada, pálida, y probablemente con fiebre, lo miraba con ojos cansados desde el umbral que separaba la cocina de la sala. Lucía el elegante conjunto de una bata y unas pantuflas, con el cabello maltratado y despeinado por estar tanto tiempo bajo las mantas.

-Em, estoy haciendo la cena ¿No ves?- En ese momento, algo estalló dentro de la cacerola, aunque no sabía qué, de hecho, ni recordaba bien lo que le había puesto a la sopa.-No te enfades, sé que no te sientes bien.-

Ella se acercó sosteniendo el escote de la bata en un puño cerrado, y apagó el fuego. Justo antes de encajarle un puñetazo en el brazo a su esposo, él se quejó, aunque notó el ataque mucho más débil de lo normal.

-Imbécil ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cocina?- Ella habló con un tono bajo y amenazante, y justo cuando él iba a protestar, le dejó un merecido beso en la mejilla, antes de pasar sus brazos al rededor de la cintura masculina.- Ahora deja que la profesional se encargue. Gracias.-

En cuestión de minutos, la pareja estaba en una casa de comida cercana, pidiendo una cena mucho más decente.


	22. Peleando lado a lado

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 22: En una batalla, lado a lado.

* * *

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su frente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitación. Hace mucho no peleaba así. Por lo general, las batallas eran más simples, fueran entrenando o incluso en una misión, casi siempre estaba seguro, su vida no peligraba, y mucho menos la de ella.

El otro le arrojó un puñetazo, Shikamaru lo esquivó y respondió asestándole un kunai mientras su enemigo casi caía al suelo por la inercia de un golpe no recibido. Por eso nunca hay que darle la espalda a un oponente.

A su lado, Temari eludía con agilidad cada puño, cada patada, cada ataque que le era disparado, quería ir a ayudarla, su instinto le exigía correr en su auxilio, pero le sería imposible si no se hacía cargo de aquel desconocido primero; por otro lado, sabía que ella lo manejaría bien. Estaba seguro. Un golpe en el estómago lo hizo inclinarse y retroceder.

No podían esconderse, mucho menos huir, y mucho menos cuando dentro de la carroza se encontraban niños de distintas aldeas que aspiraban a ser ninjas, que aspiraban a ser como ellos; los dos eran sus escoltas, no se permitirían fallar.

El enmascarado vestido de negro casi le asesta una patada en la sien cuando volteó a mirar el transporte, no debía bajar la guardia ni un segundo; aquellos no eran ninjas, eran saqueadores, no seguían los códigos ninjas, peleaban sucio, su entrenamiento no había sido pensado bajo ninguna restricción, por eso eran tan impredecibles, por eso no podían deshacerse de ellos; se preguntó si serían tan insistentes al saber que no había riquezas dentro del carruaje, aunque con la vida de esos pequeños en riesgo, no podía darse el lujo de descubrirlo.

El contrincante de Temari la aprisionó contra un árbol frente a sí, momento que Shikamaru pudo aprovechar para clavarle un shuriken en el omoplato que lo hizo gritar, y a pesar de su protección, se vieron hilos de sangre; si la situación hubiese sido otra, habría sonreído. Nunca hay que darle la espalda a un oponente.

Por suerte los niños dormían cuando fueron interceptados, el camino era largo para que los futuros ninjas pudiesen presenciar los exámenes chunin, era un espectáculo nada más.

-No tenemos nada de valor, si es lo que buscan.- Dijo la rubia entre fuertes respiraciones, pelea larga, quienes fueran estos bandidos, tenían mucha resistencia. Claramente, insistieron en revisar la carpa. No podía permitirlo.

-Es la verdad.- Apoyó su compañero mientras preparaba unos pergaminos en su manga.

Los atracadores se acercaron al carruaje, Shikamaru compartió una mirada con Temari que sorprendentemente le asintió, entendiendo lo que pretendía.

Una fila de pergaminos explosivos creó una barrera de humo blanco entre los desconocidos y su objetivo. Se esparció, incapacitando la vista de los ladrones, ellos tosieron desacostumbrados a las sustancias que emanaba la humareda. Al disiparse la nube blanquecina, solo ellos y en ninja eran visibles entre los troncos y ramas del bosque, y por supuesto, la carpa.

Los otros dos perdieron tiempo preguntándose por la rubia; quien se ayudó de una rama para estrellar fuertemente sus pies contra la nuca de uno de los tipos, arrojándolo a unos metros de distancia; bajó con una gracia sorprendente para alguien con la cara sucia de tierra y el pelo revuelto. Ahora eran dos contra uno.

Tan rápido como su sudor caía al suelo, el rufián pronto comprendió su situación y en un acto desesperado, aunque también brillante, debía admitir; tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó sobre los rostros de la pareja de compañeros, quienes no pudieron evitar llevarse un brazo a la cara para protegerse y parpadear múltiples veces intentando quitarse la molestia de los ojos.

El corazón le latió a mil por hora mientras estaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque, no podía abrir los ojos, lo inundó el pánico. Quizá el ladrón fuese tan inteligente como para huir ante su desventaja o, lo descartó cuando escuchó a la rubia quejarse por un golpe recibido. Sintió su sangre hervir. Ese hijo de puta acababa de rozar el límite máximo de cobardía ¿por qué golpearía a la chica antes de irse? ese tipo acababa de cavar su tumba.

Aún sin recuperar del todo la visión, golpeó con ambos puños al otro hombre, quien apretó los dientes sintiendo su cabeza retumbar; Temari giró espectacularmente antes de usar la fuerza acumulada de ese salto para patear al malnacido en la espalda; un remate perfecto.

El otro obró con sensatez esta vez y en cuanto pudo incorporarse, lo vieron correr.

Seguían agitados, sus cuerpos temblaban de adrenalina, pero el panorama se veía mejor; para ser ninjas especializados en atacar a las máximas distancias, lo habían controlado bien. Eso pensó hasta que el castaño oyó un movimiento veloz que perturbó el aire, mientras un ardor agudo sobre su oreja lo dejó sin respiración. No podía ser.

-¡Shikamaru!- Fue lo que oyó mientras caía al piso sosteniéndose la herida. Nunca hay que darle la espalda a un oponente.

El maldito realmente tenía la intención de clavarle un cuchillo en la cabeza, y probablemente si hace segundos no hubiese estado desmayado, lo habría hecho. Unos gritos más salieron de la rubia en angustia. Shikamaru se agitó pensando que ese podría ser su fin.

El que antes huía de ellos cargó el peso de su amiguito afín a los cuchillos mientras se iban, los perseguirían, pero ellos no eran la prioridad ahora.

Temari se agachó a su lado, preguntándole múltiples veces si estaba bien; él alejó la mano de su sien y vio su palma roja, y de alguna manera, le invadió la horrible certeza de que podría tener un filo de metal enterrado en lo profundo de su cráneo ¿Serían esos ojos azules lo último que vería? Ella opinaba que no e inmediatamente le dio lo más cercano que tenía para que tape la herida, solo entonces notó que no era tan profunda.

-Agh. Estoy bien.- Dijo él, aún desde el suelo. Sentía calor en la herida, justo en los cortes, su sangre se sentía fría en comparación; veía a la rubia levemente inclinada sobre él. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada, principalmente porque le había brindado atenciones en vez golpearlo y tacharlo de llorón, como podría haber hecho.

-Quédate un momento así ¿Habrá un día en el que no tenga que salvarte, bebito?- Jugó ella, aunque en su rostro se denotaba una minúscula preocupación, junto un tono violáceo que probablemente se convertiría en un moretón en su mejilla, él acarició esa parte con delicadeza.

Que inusual que una muchacha con tanto entrenamiento emocional, con tantas perdidas en su vida, tan lista, tan preparada y tan capaz, se vieran tan enormemente preocupada por él; que raro que solo eso le bastara para sentirse alegre de estar vivo.

-Espero que no ¿Y tú estás bien?- Acarició la piel suave pero hinchada con un dedo. Probablemente las chicas no deberían verse bien cuando están sudadas, sucias, cansadas y con un par de posibles lastimaduras nuevas, pero ella lo hacía, de alguna forma.

Aún no podía entender bien lo que acababa de pasar.

-Idiota, estoy bien.- Respondió, sus ojos examinaban la seriedad del corte ¿Dónde estaba el resto del grupo cuando lo necesitaba?-Que interesante esto de cuidar niños ¿Verdad?-

-Ja, sí.- Aunque suene raro, bromear puede ser lo mejor que hacer cuando podrías tener cuchillo jugando con tu cerebro.- Deberíamos repetirlo en otra ocasión.-


	23. Discutiendo

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 23: Discutiendo

* * *

La cena puede ser un momento muy especial en el día a día de una familia, ya que es un rato de paz. Aquel instante donde no hay preocupaciones y uno puede dedicarse a disfrutar con los seres amados, sin nadie molestando al rededor. Esta parte de la jornada puede ser descrita así, tranquilidad, solo eso.

-Bien, Shikamaru.- La rubia se levantó de su asiento y se frotó las manos en una servilleta.-Hoy te toca lavar los platos.-

-Em ¿Disculpa?-El castaño miró con desconcierto a su pareja.-Creo que los lavé ayer.-

Para Shikamaru y Temari, aquel momento había terminado minutos atrás.

-No. Ayer fue mi turno.- La rubia se abstuvo de caminar, mientras el otro calculaba en su cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de que no, porque el lunes fue mi turno.-

-Pues hubo un día en el que tuve que lavarlos por ti porque estabas muy cansado ¿Recuerdas? Eso desestabilizó el horario.-

-Pero te lo compensé el día que cocinaste estofado. Me acuerdo porque había una cacerola asquerosa llena de grasa de la que habría preferido no hacerme cargo.- Frunció el ceño y la nariz ante el recuerdo.-Ugh. Hoy te toca, estoy seguro.-

-Que no, ayer fue mi día.-

-Que sí, Temari.-

-Que no.-

-Que sí.-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-Ugh ¡Que terco eres!-

-¿Yo?¡Tu fuiste la que comenzó a gritar por esto!-

-¡No pienso lavar platos que no me corresponden!-

Para este punto, ambos estaban de pie junto a la mesa, las miradas fieras iban y venían a cada lado, enfrentándose.

-Ni siquiera es tanto ¿Por qué no los lavas hoy y yo lo haré mañana?-

-¿Disculpa? Ni en tus sueños ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-

-¡Porque no es mi turno, Temari!...Eso creo.-

-¿¡Ni siquiera estás seguro!?-

La rubia tenía fuego en la mirada al gritarle; el pensativo ninja solo respondía a su manera los múltiples ataques verbales. Las voces chocaban entre los muros de la vivienda.

-Espera ¡Sí, estoy seguro! Por que el miércoles pedimos comida a casa y no tuve que hacerme cargo. Por lo tanto, a mí me tocó el viernes y hoy a ti.-

-¿Eso fue el miércoles?¡Con más razón deberías hacerlo hoy, además del día que aún me debes!-

-Te dije que ya lo cumplí ¡Eso fue la semana pasada, mujer!-

-Yo recuerdo bien que el miércoles cociné fideos, y lo sé porque llegaste del trabajo y la comida ya estaba lista.-

-¿Qué?-

-Como lo oyes, Shikamaru.-

Ambos se dedicaron a pensar unos momentos más, aunque con el calor del momento era cada vez más difícil centrarse en esa tarea. Se preguntaba entonces, por qué lo que uno comió los días anteriores y quién lavó los platos representan para el cerebro sucesos tan poco relevantes, que se vuelven una nube borrosa cuando uno intenta traerlos de vuelta. Y eso que en momentos así sería tan buena la información.

-Yo no pienso tocar esos platos hoy.- Afirmó él en un valiente acto desafiante, aunque se preguntó si sería una buena idea.

-¡Eres un vago tramposo! ¡Lo mismo haces con la ropa, maldito holgazán!-

-¿Y ahora de que hablas, mujer?-

-¡Siempre dejas la ropa tirada cuando te laquitas ¡Es tan molesto!-Gritó ella.

-No es cierto.-

-¿Cómo que no es cierto? No te atrevas a llamarme mentirosa.-

-No es eso, sé de lo que hablas pero no lo hago todo el tiempo.-

Temari estaba completamente indignada. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo una palabrota mientras sus ojos parecían querer saltar hacía el rostro de Shikamaru y morderlo.

-¿Qué no?- Comenzó a caminar con paso digno hacía la sala de estar.

-¿Y a dónde vas?- Él la siguió incluso cuando subió las escaleras.

Ya en su habitación, Temari apuntó con ambas manos a la cama, donde una camisa verde reposaba impertinentemente sobre la colcha.

-¿Ves?- Shikamaru no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

-Oh vamos, que lo haya hecho hoy no significa nada.-

-¡Siempre lo haces!-

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Y tú?- Su dedo índice apuntó a la otra.

-¿Yo qué?-

-Siempre dejas tus perfumes desordenados en el baño.-

-Claro que no.-

-Qué sí.- Él abrió la puerta del baño, sin apartar su mirada inquisitiva de la rubia.-¿Ves?-

Efectivamente, al rededor de la canilla se apreciaban distintas botellitas de colores, mientras sus respectivas cajas se encontraban desordenadas al otro lado de la habitación. A ella le tocó sonrojarse.

-Pues tu siempre dejas desacomodadas tus camisas y debo organizarlas por ti.- Abrió las puertas del ropero de par en par, dejando ver un pequeño desastre.

-Estás haciendo tanto escandalo por nada. Además, tu haces algo peor.-

-¿Ah sí? No me digas ¿Qué?-

-Cada vez que quieres comer algo en la habitación, lo traes y luego olvidas recogerlo. Si por ti fuera esto sería un chiquero. Como ayer con el pastel-

-Eso no es tan grave, siempre termino juntándolo.-

-Sí, pero luego de días.-

-¿Y a ti que te afecta?-

-Porque ayer tuve que subir a buscar el plato que trajiste solo para lavarlo.-

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos mientras repensaban los últimos hechos. Casi mecánicamente ambos giraron hacía la mesita de noche donde, con descaro, un tenedor reposaba sobre la madera; incluso se veían entre sus dientes, migajas del pastel de chocolate de la noche anterior.

Ella observaba anonadada el utensilio de cocina mientras la realidad la golpeaba. Él sonrió con arrogancia, sintiéndose el gran ganador del doble o nada; ni siquiera sintió necesidad de recalcárselo, ya que el hecho se probaba solo.

Ambos respiraban con cierta agitación, la pelea los había dejado un tanto exaltados ¿No hacía calor?

Mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos; el enojo se reducía a cada segundo, siendo reemplazado por una especie de acaloramiento, el cual se denotaba sobre todo en sus rostros. No iba a mentir, ciertas discusiones tenían la cualidad de calentar un poco el ambiente.

Y la estúpida sonrisa que el ninja le mostraba no estaba ayudando.

Él supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, en especial cuando la vio relamerse el labio y echar su mirada a la cama. La sonrisa masculina se ensanchó aún más. Discutir a veces podía ser divertido.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Quiero decir que yo no leí todos los retos antes de comenzar a escribir el fanfic, sino que leo uno o a lo sumo, dos o tres, termino esos capítulos y luego veo el siguiente y así, por tanto, cuando escribí la pelea del capitulo 18 yo no sabía que luego uno de los retos sería literalmente 'discutiendo'. Como me gusta sorprenderme sobre que temática voy a tener que escribir en cada capitulo, en algunos (como este) me he adelantado a los temas de días posteriores jaja. Sin embargo, creo que en este caso tuvo algo de bueno, ya que pude escribir una pelea sería y llena de emociones y ahora, narrar una discusión más cotidiana y cómica. Lo mejor de dos mundos XD**

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado; si no fue así siempre pueden decirme por qué, y gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	24. Reconciliándose

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 24: Reconciliándose

* * *

Cuando Shikamaru tomaba a Temari en sus brazos, y esta se dedicaba a devorarle la boca como si no hubiese un mañana, para luego dejarse caer en la cama; entonces, sabía que no había vuelta atrás ¿Y cómo detenerse luego de eso? Si su cuerpo ya se sentía caliente y el incesante deseo se apoderaba más y más de él.

Mientras sentía las manos femeninas acariciándole el cabello, tirando de él con cada movimiento de su lengua, por poco era imposible contener las ganas de todo lo que quería hacer.

Se acomodó en medio de la cama, tocando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, pero justo antes de que se decidiera a quitársela, Temari tomó asiento justo donde estaba y se cruzó de brazos.

-Nosotros estábamos discutiendo.- Dijo ella, seria pero apretando los muslos, claramente conteniendo una incipiente humedad.

-Sí ¿Y?- Preguntó él, la frase formulada más bien por su aire caliente y su fuerza de voluntad que por cualquier otra cosa.

Su figura ahí en la cama, con el pelo ya revuelto aunque aún sostenido por sus características coletas, los mechones rubios por todas partes mientras su sonrojo y el calor de su piel delataban las acciones que hace segundos se llevaban a cabo. Tan sexy. Parecía que todo su cuerpo reclamaba ser tocado.

-¿Cómo que y?- Elevó una fina ceja rubia y lo miró con cierta dureza; él no creía que Temari de verdad quisiese charlar justo en ese momento.

-¿Quieres seguir discutiendo?- Shikamaru se quitó la camisa, y ella inevitablemente dirigió la mirada a objeto de su deseo, relamiendo sus labios. Temari sonrió, dándole a entender todo.

Volvió a colocarse sobre ella y atacó su cuello con desenfreno. Las manos de la rubia buscaban disfrutar de cada trozo de piel recién desnuda. Le había permitido eso, y se sentía bien, pero no iba a permitirse perder más ropa antes de desnudarla a ella primero.

-Shikamaru.-Llamó. Analizando su voz, eso no parecía un gemido.

-¿Qué?- Comenzó a recorrer con la punta de su lengua todo el camino hacía sus orejas. Ella dudó un poco.

-¿Recuerdas si apagué el horno?- ¿Eh?

-Sí, lo hiciste.- Mantuvo la paciencia lo mejor que pudo mientras succionaba un poco de su piel, puede que quizá con intención de dejar alguna que otra marca inocente.

Abrió el kimono solo un poco y la punta de sus dedos se encargaron de tentar con sutileza la piel que se dejaba ver, casi como pidiendo permiso, sintiendo el abdomen de la kunoichi tensándose ante su toque suave y delicado.

-Ey, Shika.- No podía ser, esta vez estaba más cerca pero no lo suficiente. Él la ignoró, decidiendo que lo que no fuera un gemido o un ruego no le interesaba en ese momento, y prosiguió a acariciar la piel de su cintura.- Shikamaru.-

-Ugh.-Notando su tono más demandante, él suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su suave hombro.- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo, lamento lo que ocurrió hoy.- Su hilo de voz lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa; una disculpa de Temari era tan difícil de conseguir que bien, podría estar ante un viejo tesoro ninja, se apartó de ella solo un poco.

-Tem, olvídalo. Fue tonto de parte de ambos.- Dijo sin apartar las manos de su piel, ni la mirada de sus bellos ojos.

Ella sonrió con una dulzura que sentía capaz de derretirle el corazón, siempre con la misma intensidad, sin importar cuantas veces la viera.

-Te amo.- Ella dejó salir. El ninja fue quien sonrió esta vez, un poco con ternura, un poco con picardía.

-También te amo, mujer.- Se acercó a besarla con más suavidad y cariño, lo cual no significaba que el calor en su entrepierna se hubiese detenido, por el contrario, ahora era más intenso.

Capturó su boca nuevamente, ella respondió con la misma pasión mientras se iban deshaciendo una a una de cada prenda, tocándose, reencontrándose. No iba a decir que el sexo de reconciliación era su favorito, pero definitivamente estaba cerca.


	25. Mirandose a los ojos

Reto 30 Días de OTP

Día 25: Mirándose a los ojos

* * *

Aquello se sentía como la gran final de algún campeonato, y los demás gritando y alentando por uno por otro ayudaban a darle esa atmosfera. Shikamaru y Temari eran los únicos invictos de ese singular juego, por el cual todos en la oficina habían dejado de trabajar desde que Naruto cruzó la puerta gritando y retando a quien se le cruzara por el camino.

-No me sorprende, siempre gano.- Dijo ella con la altura que no era raro apreciar en su persona.

-Terminemos con esto.- Determinó él, mientras se sentaban enfrentados a cada lado del escritorio.

Los testigos formaban un circulo a su alrededor, emocionados, deseosos de saber quien sería el gran ganador de lo que hace tanto rato tomaba lugar.

-¿Listo, bebé llorón?- Intimidar al contrincante era algo que había aprovechado desde pequeña antes de batallar.

-Claro, niña.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras se alistaban. Entre quienes apreciaban aquel casual juego de aguantar sin parpadear se encontraba la misma Tsunade, deseosa de aprovechar cualquier suceso que la sacara del trabajo, y fue quien realizó la cuenta regresiva para comenzar la partida.

 _3, 2, 1!_

Cuando la Hokage marcó el inició, abrieron los ojos y el par de ninjas se encontró al rostro ajeno. Mucho más cerca de lo que esperaban.

Ese día habían estado igual de cerca de muchas otras caras, pero eso se sentía distinto. Intentaron no parpadear mientras los orbes azules miraban directamente dentro de los marrones, casi aguantando la respiración, las mejillas rojas a más no poder. Eso definitivamente no era igual.

Ella no solía sentirse cómoda con la cercanía de las personas, pero el rostro casi pegado al de su acompañante le daba la sensación de querer inclinarse un poco más, fue una sorpresa esa sensación de seguridad. Temari jamás pensó que Shikamaru la pudiera hacer sentir así, y tan vulnerable a la vez, sus rodillas temblaron bajo la mesa, mientras se achicaba en su asiento, un leve escalofrío recorriéndole el brazo.

Por su parte, el castaño era conocedor de la belleza de la kunoichi, pero aquello era demasiado. Estaba abrumado. La garganta se le secó y su mente olvidó todo, tanto la multitud de personas que los rodeaban, como el clima hermoso del exterior que había estado apreciando por la ventana. Se preguntó cómo sería posible que su mirada le produjera cosquillas en el estomago.

 _-No...puedo.-_

 _-Es...demasiado.-_

Los dos se sonrojaron con fuerza, tal vez nunca habían estado tan cercanos, era demasiado cerca ¿Cómo era posible sostener una mirada así? Tan profunda, brillante y cargada de emociones. Era como que espacio y tiempo se hubiesen visto suprimidos en las pupilas del otro.

Aunque no fue así, y eso lo notaron cuando, sin poder aguantar más, separaron sus rostros confundidos.

-Ya no.- Dijeron al unísono, mirando en direcciones opuestas.

Inmediatamente, la multitud estalló en quejidos, algunos notoriamente más decepcionados que otros ¿Cómo era posible que el combate final hubiese sido el de menor duración? Dicho empate probablemente dejara a Naruto como el ganador oficial, quien saltó de alegría luego de la decepción ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí?

El grupo no tardó en disolverse, sin motivo para permanecer, cada uno volviendo a su trabajo, simplemente dejando a la pareja de ninjas atónitos y confundidos en sus asientos, sin atreverse a mirarse directamente a los ojos.

…¿Qué hacer ahora?

-Debo volver al trabajo.- Ella habló tímidamente, tomó uno de los papeles desperdigados por el escritorio, y lo sostuvo frente a ella, manteniendo la mirada gacha y de pronto, olvidando como leer.

-Sí, igual yo.- Él intentó simular que leía algo, aunque si el documento hubiese estado vacío no lo habría notado.

Esos silenciosos segundos se sintieron minutos mientras no podían evitar echarse miradas rápidas, miradas cuyo intento de parecer disimuladas eran infructuosos. Volteaban los rostros cada vez que eran descubiertos, aunque quizá era eso lo que querían. Aquello había sido muy incomodo, pero a la vez...tan lindo.

-Agh.- La tención fue insoportable para la rubia a la larga, y se marchó con su tanda de papeles a donde pudiese trabajar en paz.

Él la observó caminar fuera de la habitación, no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro para dedicarle un último sonrojo.

-Problemática.- Sonrió divertido para sí.

Todo por solo verse a los ojos.


	26. Boda

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 26: Casándose

* * *

Shikamaru se hallaba de pie frente a un gran ventanal, golpeando insistentemente su zapato contra el suelo pulido ¿Cuánto faltaba para que fuese la hora? Por suerte, su kimono negro era amplio y le permitía respirar, porque de haber sido solo un poco más ajustado, seguramente estaría arrancándoselo en ese momento. Mantenía su cara inmutable y las manos enganchadas en el pantalón a falta de bolsillos, aunque dentro de él, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Estaba nervioso.

Intentó sostener su postura, y cuando su mejor amigo se lo preguntó, él dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Para nada.- El Akimichi soltó una risa, claramente algo delataba su falta de compostura.

No duró demasiado hasta que ya no pudo disimular, y empezó a acomodarse el abrigo, luego la camisa, y el pantalón; de pronto no podía parar de moverse, no dejaba las manos quietas, tampoco las piernas, cambiando su peso de una a otra como si quisiese ir al baño ¿Podía terminar ya esa tortura?

Por suerte, Choji y Naruto lo alentaban, este último hablándole sobre su experiencia en aquella situación. Pero al futuro esposo, poco le interesaba cuanto ramen había consumido su compañero antes de su boda, solo quería ver a Temari. De hecho, como esa sensación de nudo en el estomago no desapareciera, se sentía capaz de ir a buscarla a su vestidor en cualquier momento, aunque solo faltasen minutos; estaba tan cerca, justo frente a él, y aún así no debía.

Era desesperante.

Quizá su mente podría estar ocupada con otra cosa, como el hecho de que iba a protagonizar una ceremonia muy cursi frente a un montón de sus conocidos, y sin embargo la presencia de su familia y amigos allí afuera no le asustaba, raramente, era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento. Apenas podía dejar de ver hacía donde se suponía que estaba su futura esposa.

Ya no se sentía como el adulto que se suponía que era, de pronto, volvía a sentirse como un adolescente tonto antes de su primera cita. Que problemático ¿Por qué se estaba exponiendo a aquella situación exactamente?

Las plantas del pasillo esparcían su aroma por toda la habitación, mientras una suave brisa parecía intentar tranquilizarlo. Todos los invitados que había visto parecían tan felices, recordó que él también lo era. Se relajó e intentó adaptarse a todas aquellas emociones...De verdad esperaba que la kunoichi se apresurara.

.

Temari presionó sus labios recién pintados uno contra el otro, buscando mantener el suave tono rosa por más tiempo. Se miró en el espejo, y le impresionó contemplarse como una verdadera novia; se veía y se sentía muy bella. No podía esperar a que Shikamaru la viera así.

Se preguntó como estaría él. Muchos creían que no había cosa en el mundo que hiciera a aquel ninja morderse las uñas, pero ella lo conocía mejor, y sabía que probablemente se estuviera apanicando, después de todo, aquello era demasiado problemático para lo que él podía soportar en un día común. Necesitaba verlo, no es que quisiese arruinar la sorpresa, pero...quizá...abrió la cortina solo a la anchura de un dedo, y pudo ver un traje negro, probablemente de Choji, solo un poco más y podría.

-¡Ah!- Dio un brinco cuando la madre de su prometido entró en el cuarto repentinamente.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer se veía mucho más entera de lo que esperaba, después de todo, su pequeño bebé se estaba por casar.

Solo un minuto después, la rubia tuvo que arrepentirse de ese pensamiento, pues la mujer comenzó a llorar en sus brazos. Fuerte. Llevaba una foto de Shikaku en manos. Ahora sí que sentía presión, Yoshino de verdad la consideraba la mujer perfecta para su hijo, y eso era capaz de emocionar a la joven rubia. Probablemente fuera por la interferencia de su futura suegra pero el pánico la invadió, quería llorar, reír, y salir corriendo, escabullirse e ir derecho a los brazos de su prometido.

Con un suspiro se obligó a relajarse, no podían estar los dos al borde del caos, así que si el otro ninja estaba nervioso, ella debía hacer lo posible por mantenerse tranquila y centrada ¿Solo era una boda no?

.

-¿Cómo está ella?- Preguntó el Nara cuando observó a su madre salir del cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en la boca.

La mujer apenas alcanzó a responderle cuando se abalanzó a abrasarlo. Volviendo a llorar.

Una tasa de té fue necesaria para controlar a la mujer y al cabo de minutos, tanto ella como sus amigos se reunieron con los demás invitados, todos esperando ver a la feliz pareja. Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo la hora acercarse. Tragó saliva aunque sentía su garganta seca ¿Por qué el reloj se movía tan lento?

Oyó el picaporte.

No sabía si su corazón iba a aguantar.

Contuvo la respiración hasta ver a la rubia asomarse por la puerta. Suspiró y se olvidó de todo mientras la observaba acercarse en línea recta hacía él, radiante en su kimono blanco, sonrojada, pura, destellante, con los ojos mas brillosos que nunca, perfectos mechones rubios lucían delicadamente bajo el tradicional sombrero. Admirando su grácil caminar, Shikamaru solo atinó a preguntarse si era posible que su corazón dejase de latir, justo antes de desbocarse como loco. Ella era definitivamente, lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Él estaba precioso. La sonrisa inconsciente que reemplazó su cara anonadada, le decía todo. Su pulso se aceleró a medida que avanzaba, paso a paso, más cerca de él. Estaban a punto de unir sus vidas para siempre. Su característica coleta y el típico kimono, la hicieron pensar que aquello era un sueño, que de hecho, cada paso en su relación los había llevado a ese momento.

Una vez cara a cara, la rubia adivinó que probablemente iba a limpiar más de una lágrima ese día, ya sea suya o de su marido.

El castaño tomó la blanca mano y besó sus nudillos, manteniendo un fuerte contacto visual.

-Hola.- Dijo ella en un susurro.

-Te ves hermosa.- Soltó él, aunque hermosa era poco.

-Tú tampoco te ves nada mal.-

No soltó su mano, sentía que no quería soltarla jamás. Aunque las palabras no parecían necesarias, había tanto que querían decirse, tantas sensaciones en el aire.

-Te amo.- Fue casi instintivo, como si su boca hablara sin consultar con su cerebro. Ella rio.

-Más te vale. Nos vamos a casar.- Temari quería besarlo ahora; eso era en contra del protocolo ¿Verdad? Realmente no entendía como alguien podía aguantar esa parte sin comerle la boca a besos a su prometido.-También te amo.-

Esa vez, el sol parecía brillar solo para ellos, las nubes y la leve brisa acompañaban un día perfecto, como si pudiese ser planeado; como si, luego de tantos años contemplando la naturaleza, esta quisiera dar lo mejor de sí para la unir a la pareja.

Ya no había estrés, cada gota de inquietud había sido drenada al tenerse mutuamente. Decidieron que era momento de salir.

-¿Lista para esto?-

-Siempre estoy lista.- Por primera vez, no lo decía con superioridad o burla, sino que transmitía un sentimiento especial, una paz que nada ni nadie iban a poder quitarle.

Sostuvo su mano de acuerdo a las tradiciones mientas caminaban por el pasillo. Sus seres queridos a un lado y al otro del corredor; y no había lugar para la tristeza o la ira, todos en el templo sonreían y ¿acaso Ino estaba llorando?

-Estamos listos.- Afirmó él, de pie frente al altar.

La ceremonia iba a comenzar oficialmente, y ya se sentía algo distinto, ya se sentía un lazo uniéndolos que jamás iba a desprenderse.

-Te amo.- Le susurró Temari, solo para su escucha personal. Sus ojos se veían más grandes y brillantes.

El hombre a su lado se sorprendió, pero entendía perfectamente la necesidad de repetirlo, de gritarlo si hacía falta.

-Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar.- Él era sincero.-Y me alegra que estemos haciendo esto.-

-¿Te alegra? ¿No es esto demasiado problemático para ti?-

-Bueno, sí...Pero no me importa cuando estoy contigo.-

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Fangirleando** **!**


	27. Cumpleaños

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 27: En alguno de sus cumpleaños

* * *

Amaba despertar en su habitación a oscuras, amaba la paz que encontraba allí, amaba sentir que en dicha penumbra tenía unos minutos más para hacer nada antes de tener que levantarse, vestirse, y hacer todas esas cosas que se supone que la gente debe hacer; y amaba profundamente, despertar con un brazo pegado a la cintura de la rubia. Ese día en particular era un fecha especial, o quizás no, él nunca le había dado demasiada importancia pero desde que cierta kunoichi proveniente de una aldea calurosa se empezó a esmerar para que él disfrute de su cumpleaños, Shikamaru había aprendido sin querer, a tener más en cuenta dicho acontecimiento.

Se giró y abrazó a la chica, volviendo a la posición de la que en algún momento de la noche se había desacomodado. El cabello de Temari olía a shampoo de coco, mientras su piel olía a sol y calor, era extraño, pero era el aroma al que se había acostumbrado y el que adoraba más.

Su fuerte pero femenina figura se sentía perfecta entre sus brazos, y él estaba demasiado dormido como para pensar, por lo que, simplemente la acercó hasta que no tuvo más opción que esconder su rostro entre los enmarañados cabellos rubios, acomodándose contra la calidez de su cuerpo.

Se sumergió en un leve sueño, y lo siguiente que supo al despertar, sin siquiera notar que se había dormido, fue que la posición había cambiado. Ella se había volteado y sus suaves manos descansaban sobre sus hombros mientras su boca se dedicaba a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. Ahora entendía por qué había despertado tan rápido.

Una pierna femenina descansando a su lado mientras la otra se flexionaba sobre su cadera, los voluminosos y suaves pechos de la dama haciendo fricción sobre sus pectorales. Sonrió, y ella, al haber logrado su cometido, decidió hablar.

-Feliz Cumpleaños.- Susurró en su oído con delicadeza. Él respondió ajustando el agarre sobre su cintura, aprovechando para acariciar la tersa piel de su espalda.

-Umm, Tema.- Vaciló sin abrir los ojos, los dientes de la rubia jugaron con su piel.

Nunca habría pensado que una sola persona podía darle todo lo que necesitada, incluso lo que jamás se le ocurrió desear. Le faltaban palabras para describir lo bien que se sentía tenerla cerca; su aroma, su tacto, su calor, su mera presencia le era todo.

Shikamaru dejó escapar un gemido al sentir esa lengua enloquecedora recorriéndole el cuello, y él no pudo evitar que una mano se dirigiera a acariciarle el cabello. Que forma de despertar a un hombre.

¿A quién se le hubiese ocurrido que terminaría así? ¿Quién pensaría que una dama tan sensual por donde se la mirase, le correspondería unos sentimientos tan puros? A él, a quien no le molestaba ser el primero en apuntar que todas las mujeres eran problemáticas, y que justamente se fue a enamorar de la que más. Y no cambiaría nada, ni un solo momento; ni un insulto, ni una discusión, ni un juego, ni una amena charla, a su lado todo era perfecto. Y ella le daba todo y más.

Una risa ronca se escapó de su garganta cuando Temari, solo vistiendo un corto top negro y un pantis del mismo tono, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, para luego besarle la boca con fiereza. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para vislumbrar esa belleza; belleza, que de todos modos se sabía de memoria.

Un mes antes, en el cumpleaños de la chica, él le había preguntado qué deseaba que le regalase, a lo que ella simplemente respondió que nada. Sabía que ahora le tocaría a él, y sabía que 'nada' significaba que nada material podía satisfacerla más que su compañía; 'nada' significaba que a su lado, cualquier cosa se volvía insignificante; y ahora, que era su cumpleaños, él entendía perfectamente esa respuesta.

Si ya la tenía a ella, que creyó en él cuando ni siquiera él mismo lo hizo; a ella, que estaba segura de que podría realizar cosas increíbles; ella que lo ayudaba a ser la mejor versión de sí mismo; que lo despertaría de un cachetazo si era necesario para que tomase las riendas de su vida ¿Cómo podría pedir algo mejor?

-Shika ¿Qué quieres hoy?- Preguntó, separándose solo lo justo y necesario.

Él, a la poca luz de la mañana, tomó asiento sin quitarla de su regazo, la acercó más y le apretó cada nalga con una mano.

-Nada. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero.-

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Este año yo quería hacer algo por los cumpleaños de estos dos ángeles, pero terminé por olvidarme XD, así que esto es como mi compensación. De paso, aprovecho para dejarles un dato curioso que me parece muy lindo, el cumpleaños de Tema es el 23 de agosto, y el cumpleaños de Shikamaru es el 22 de septiembre, es decir, que ellos cumplen el día que comienza el signo de virgo, y el día en que este termina, respectivamente; no sé a ustedes, pero a mi me parece un detalle muy tierno y muy bien pensado, claramente ellos estaban destinados a ser almas gemelas desde el principio.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, no tiene idea lo feliz que me hacen! AH falta tan poco!**

 **Besos!**


	28. Haciendo algo ridiculo

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 28: Haciendo algo ridículo

* * *

Lo único que Shikamaru esperaba de los hoteles en la Aldea de la Arena, era que fuesen mejores que su gente, al menos en términos de hacerte sentir cómodo. Aunque por supuesto, su novia (o su algo-así-como-novia) no se contaba dentro del mismo saco.

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji y Sakura tenían asuntos oficiales que atender en Suna, puesto que la Hokage era demasiado cómoda como para viajar por sí misma; es decir, puesto que estaba muy ocupada, la pobre.

Por lo general, él no se quejaría. Pero ya que sus compañeros iban con él, y que los hermanos de la chica estaban en casa, por el momento no había más opción que un hotel...aunque, de todos modos no había otra opción ¿O sí?. No lo iba a decir, pero tenía algo de miedo; había dormido en toda clase de hoteles de distintas aldeas, pero de una cuyos edificios estaban hechos de arena y su gente tenía piedra en lugar de corazón, no sabía que esperar.

Temari los escoltaba por los pasillos de su hotel designado, mientras el muchacho se preguntaba si los ninjas de la arena estarían acostumbrados a un grupo tan ruidoso y descuidado como eran ellos; tal vez, no eran los más adecuados: a él le encomendaron la responsabilidad porque tenia experiencia resolviendo asuntos diplomáticos y conocía el terreno, tenía sentido, parecía que cada asunto relacionado a la Aldea de la Arena también lo incumbía a él; Ino y Choji no sabían comportase, pero eran parte de su equipo, estaba bien; y Sakura…probablemente ella debía asegurarse de que no estropearan nada, horrible decisión por cierto, y no era para malinterpretar, al ser disipula de la Hokage entendía que confiara en ella y fuese su representante, entendía también, que la pelirosa era una chica aplicada y correcta; sin embargo, si de evitar asesinatos entre compañeros se trataba, Sakura e Ino en el mismo equipo era una receta para el caos. Sin dudar, alguien sobraba en ese equipo, en opinión de Shikamaru, sobraban todos.

Tal vez sus amigos podrían apiadarse, ser buenos y perderse un rato por ahí; después de todo, no era ningún secreto que algo pasaba entre él y la chica de la arena, bueno, si es que ser vistos caminando de la mano por la aldea, comer juntos, y besarse un par de veces, contaba como algo.

Dos habitaciones habían sido reservadas para ellos, y las chicas no tardaron ni un solo segundo en discutir al apenas ingresar en la suya. La pelea era fuerte, o al menos se oía así, probablemente se trataba de alguna ridiculez como quien dormiría en que cama.

-¿Qué sucede ahí?- Preguntó Temari en el cuarto vecino.-¿Son así todo el tiempo?-

Choji, que oficialmente ganaba el premio al mejor de los amigos, previó que alguien podría salir lastimado en la disputa femenina, o más bien, previó una situación en la que Shikamaru y Temari quisieran tener un momento a solas. Por lo que salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y llevándose a las ruidosas a ver qué tal estaba el comedor. Por eso, le estaría eternamente agradecido.

-Lamentablemente sí.- Respondió él, tomando asiento en la cama. Debía admitir, el hotel no estaba nada mal.

-Con razón piensas que todas las mujeres somos un problema.- La rubia cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Nada mal. Es decir, la habitación era bonita y ordenada, no hacía tanto calor como hubiese imaginado, había un baño en el cuarto, otro cerca y un bufet al final del pasillo; solo había una cosa por probar, y probablemente fuese la más importante.

-Bueno, casi todas las mujeres.- Una sonrisa coqueta se plantó en su rostro a medida que se recostaba en la cama.-¡Auch!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Esta almohada. Maldición.- El castaño se acariciaba la nuca.

-¿Qué tiene la almohada?-

-Es una roca ¿Cómo puede ser esto una almohada?- Tomó la susodicha entre sus manos e intentó inútilmente ablandarla.

-No debe ser para tanto.- Rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no? Podrías atacar a alguien con esto.- El castaño blandió la almohada a modo de demostración, la cual, por accidente, terminó impactando contra la espalda de la muchacha.

Sus ojos le lanzaban dagas cuando se volteó a verlo, su boca abierta era poco amigable, mientras su ceño fruncido mostraba su indignación.

-Debe ser una broma, Shikamaru.- El tono de su voz era frío como el hielo.

-Fue un accidente, te lo juro, Tema.- Dijo en un intento de salvar su vida.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Tomó la otra almohada, la levantó sobre su cabeza, y la estrelló contra el regazo del chico.

-Auch, eso duele.- El ninja de la hoja recibió golpe tras golpe, a medida de que la rubia descargaba su ira.

Las suplicas no servirían de nada.

Cuando se cansó, logró atajar lo que estaba usando de arma y la tiró sobre la cama, sin saber, que la chica caería también.

-Desgraciado.- Murmuró aquella entre dientes.

-Tú me estabas golpeando. Te dije que fue un accidente.- Se defendió.

Ninguno de los dos dio tregua a sus miradas sombrías.

Era tan fácil subir su enojo, y tan difícil hacerlo bajar. Temari era complicada, y aún así parecía que nada le quitaría las ganas de besarla.

-Idiota.- Volvió a decir en voz baja. El otro suspiró.

-Relájate, eres tan...Rayos, eres menos atractiva cuando estás enojada de verdad.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada. Solo que me gusta más cuando te comportas juguetona conmigo.-

Cuando el castaño volvió su mirada hacía ella, la encontró con una sonrisa ladina y los ojos suavizados que le expresaban picardía.

-¿Ah sí?- Dijo en un tono seductor que lo hizo sonreír y estremecerse.

Temari se arrodilló sobre el colchón, debiendo elevar un poco su kimono para lograrlo; pero antes de que Shikamaru lograra entender nada, recibió otro almohadonaso en plena cara.

-Auch.-

-Idiota ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- Exclamó divertida. Bueno, al menos la había hecho reír.

Las comisuras masculinas se elevaron con un toque de malicia cuando golpeó el abdomen de la muchacha, con el único propósito de jugar esta vez.

Ella le siguió el juego con otro golpe, otro y otro almohadaso fueron dados en respuesta. Todo eran risitas tontas hasta un golpe dado por la rubia, el que quizá fue un poco más fuerte de lo que deseaba; se mordió el labio, se le había ido la mano; sin embargo, al ver que Shikamaru no desapareció de su rostro esa estúpida sonrisa burlona, no pudo hacer mucho más que reír.

-¿Así que así quieres jugar?-

Choji, Sakura e Ino regresaron a la zona de los cuartos, pensando que tal vez, Shikamaru y Temari tuviesen tantas ganas de comer como ellos.

No contaban con que lo siguiente que verían de ellos, sería al ninja masculino tumbado en la cama, no llevaba zapatos y su coleta estaba a punto de zafarse; Temari no estaba en mejores condiciones, ella reposaba sentada sobre las piernas masculinas, su kimono se abría hasta casi mostrar sus hombros desnudos por completo, ella atacaba con una almohada al muchacho, y este intentaba con ahínco golpear su costado con la esperanza de desestabilizarla y poder voltearla sobre el colchón, ambos defendían muy bien sus posturas. Plumas y relleno saltaban por el aire con cada golpe.

Los ninjas dejaron de reír y atacarse cuando repararon en las miradas atónitas de los otros tres ¿Cómo deberían explicarse? ¿Podían explicarse?

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando Choji le tapó los ojos a sus dos compañeras y las alejó del marco de la puerta; Ino, que en la sorpresa ni siquiera había sido capaz de soltar el pomo, cerró de un portazo. Dejando a la pareja en una situación muy incomoda y fácil de malinterpretar.

-Ellos...- La rubia no pudo terminar su oración.

-¿Tu crees que nos vieron?- Preguntó en broma.

Recibiendo un último almohadonaso en respuesta.

Los hoteles en Suna eran los mejores.


	29. Haciendo algo dulce

Reto 30 días de OTP

Día 29: Haciendo algo dulce

* * *

-¡Shikamaru, quédate quieto!- Gritó la joven rubia de la Aldea de la Arena, al joven holgazán de la Aldea de la Hoja. Su voz rebotando incluso entre los pasillos del hospital.

-¡No seas dramática!- Respondió aquel de igual forma.

El de iris pardos estaba a medio sentar sobre la camilla, aunque el termino correcto quizá sería recostado contra tantos almohadones como para hacer parecer que podía mantenerse sentado. Sobre él, una bandeja sostenía su cena de ese día; y a su lado, la rubia no parecía tener remordimiento alguno en gritarle.

-La Hokage dijo que aun debes mantener los brazos lo más quietos posibles.-

Recientemente en una misión, el muchacho y su equipo habían sido emboscados, dando como resultado una pelea larga que culminaría con una cantidad considerable de cortes en los brazos del muchacho, y un hueso parcialmente fisurado.

-Puedo hacer esto, no molestes, mujer.-

Nada tan grave, o al menos nada que la gran sanadora no pueda curar fácilmente; pero la sangre que perdió y la profundidad de algunos cortes -sin mencionar el hueso- habían requerido de la atención de la Hokage, quien le había vendado ambos brazos casi por completo. Todo estaría bien, solo debía tener cuidado un par de días, y al parecer, Temari estaba allí para encargarse de que así fuera.

-Tu Hokage lo dijo ¡Obedece!- Tan molesta como siempre.

La rubia estaba especialmente problemática ese día, y en el fondo, el muchacho sabía el por qué. Lo veía en sus ojos azules, genuina preocupación, aunque estaba exagerando a mares la escena. Él solo iba a tomar su cuchara y comer.

Sin embargo, volvió a verla, y suspiró ante los ojitos que contradecían el ceño fruncido de aquella.

-¿Qué propones que haga?- Preguntó, cuchara en mano.

Ella pareció pensarlo unos momentos antes de arrebatarle el utensilio.

-Dame.- Con demasiada sencillez para su gusto, la chica tomó un poco del puré de patatas en la cuchara, y lo acercó a los labios del ninja, quien, no iba a mentir, se sentía un poco abochornado por la situación.

Una cucharada, otra, un poco de carne, acercarle el vaso con agua ¿Debería ser raro? Se sentía un poco raro ¿Lo era?

-Temari, no sé si...-

-¿Quieres sanarte bien o no?-

Ella le sonrió, y a él le costaba negarle las cosas cuando le sonreía así, lo había aprendido hace un tiempo ya. Por lo que se relajó y se dejó ser.

.

Shikamaru recordó eso cuando vio a su mujer alimentar al pequeño Shikadai en su sillita, se supone que los tres estaban cenando pero en realidad la rubia estaba demasiado ocupada asegurándose de que su bebé coma bien.

La verdad, esa vez le había sorprendido que ella quisiese hacer algo siquiera medianamente similar a servirle; con el tiempo fue entendiendo lo que realmente significaba. Era bastante adorable como sus versiones jóvenes siempre intentaban demostrarse lo que sentían sin decirlo, como tenían esos gestos que denotaban tanto pero que, en aquel momento no sabían determinar bien el por qué, y pensar que entonces no tenían idea de que terminarían así, felizmente casados y con aquel niño.

Temari hacía caras raras para que el pequeño coma, mientras su plato estaba casi intacto, el de Shikamaru casi vacío.

El estratega se sentó junto a su esposa y pinchó un trozo de zanahoria en su tenedor. La mujer, por su parte, detuvo su accionar unos momentos para prestar atención a lo que su marido pretendía y se sorprendió de verlo acercándole el tenedor a la boca.

-Come.- Dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué?- Ella miró el tenedor y luego a su esposo, alternando la mirada varias veces. Debía estar entendiendo algo mal ¿él estaba haciendo lo que ella creía que estaba haciendo?

-Toma.- Repitió él.

La rubia terminó de acercar el bocadito de comida a su bebé antes de aceptar lo que su esposo le ofrecía. El castaño tenía una expresión demasiado tierna en ese momento mientras la de ella denotaba estar un tanto confusa.

-No entiendo ¿Qué haces?- Dijo, o algo muy parecido ya que él aún no había retirado el tenedor.

Cuando lo hizo, de inmediato comenzó a cortar un trozo de carne. El pequeño Nara hacia ruiditos incomprensibles desde su sillita.

-Nada. Simplemente te ayudo.- Le sonrió.

Ella frunció el ceño muy levemente, pero esa sonrisa extremadamente suave y cariñosa que le dedicaba, le decía que su esposo estaba feliz, y si eso lo hacía feliz, estaba bien.

Resultaba que, por más raro que fuese aquello, a ella también le costaba decir que no a la sonrisa de su pareja.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola! Ante último capítulo, que locura, casi casi estamos ahí...De hecho, el documento de este capítulo se llamaba 'casi casi' XD**

 **Los veo ahí.**

 **Gracias!**


	30. Haciendo algo sexy

30 days OTP challenge

Día 30 y final: Haciendo algo sexy

* * *

-Tema ¿Estás segura de esto?- Preguntó el ninja. La figura de este, generalmente fornida y masculina, ahora temblaba débilmente desde su posición en la cama.

-Shhh, no te preocupes.- Ella sonrió de lado, con un toque de malicia. Su pareja detectaba algo ahí, era esa pequeña carcajada que quería escaparse de su boca. Las ganas de reír de ella no lo hacían sentirse más confiado.

El masculino casi podía sentir su corazón golpeándole la garganta, y sin embargo, la kunoichi, con sus manos firmes y su bello rostro, se mostraba tan tranquila, tan impasible, tan segura de lo que hacía; era como la mirada que le mostraría a alguien que al subestimarla, la retara a un combate con su abanico o a dar una pirueta hacía tras, es decir, algo que ya sabía por puro instinto y que hacía casi a diario. Una mirada de conocer tan bien el arte al que se estaba dedicando, que podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar y no prestarle tanta atención, solo que algo más...sensual, más pícara y embriagadora; mezclaba la seguridad de sus labios con el deseo en sus ojos, creando una combinación que el castaño sentía capaz de matarlo.

Lástima que, hasta donde él sabía, ella jamás había hecho eso. Y cuando fallar incluía la posibilidad de un kunai clavado en su pecho, digamos que Shikamaru no quería dejar nada librado a la suerte.

-Ahhhg- Otra exclamación salió del castaño ante un nuevo movimiento de la rubia. Apretó los dientes.

La cama emitió un quejido cuando la rubia se sentó bruscamente sobre el ninja, todo el mueble se inclinó durante un momento. Esta vez, Temari sí que dejó escapar una leve risa, increíblemente melodiosa a gusto del otro.

-Tranquilo.- Le dijo. Ambos agradecieron el hecho de que Shikadai se hubiese dormido varias horas antes.

La mujer apretó con más fuerza el arma en su mano. Aunque no lo demostrara y no quisiera admitirlo, ella también sentía esa pizquita de nervios; quitarle la ropa a su marido con un kunai podía ser arriesgado, pero tampoco iba a negar que sentía el control, sentía cierto poder, tener a su hombre debajo suyo, completamente a su merced, incluso el peligro y la forma en que él parecía vulnerable, todo tenía su dosis de riesgo y emoción que le provocaba querer seguir; a la par que le generaba un calorcito entre sus muslos.

Como siempre, el impulso y el peligro eran como una poderosa tormenta avecinándose en el horizonte, y por alguna razón, Temari elegía correr a toda velocidad en su dirección. En lugar de huir.

Colocó el cuchillo en el cuello de la camisa, agradeciendo que Shikamaru no vestía su prenda favorita ese día, y comenzó a bajarlo. Ese cuerpo capaz de abrazarla fuertemente o de atraerla hacía sí de forma posesiva, ahora le parecía como tener algo frágil y delicado en la palma de la mano. El ruido de la camisa rasgándose era notable. Dobló la cuchilla de forma diagonal, atravesando la tela y esquivando la piel.

-¡Ihhh! Cuidado.- El castaño no sintió más que el frío de un par de roces de la parte lisa del kunai, pero su pecho se tensó de todas formas. Se cuidó de no moverse más que lo mínimo,y de no hacer caso a ese impulso que le surgió de levantarse súbitamente, hasta dar un respiro lo asustó.

-Shhh, solo cálmate, Shika.- Ella atentamente, continuó su labor, notando como el hombre se relajaba cuando ya había revelado la piel de su pecho, y comenzaba con la de su abdomen.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! Tú eres la que tiene el cuchillo.- Aunque se quejaba, no quería que ella se detuviera. Era difícil negar que, como a su esposa, esa acción sí le provocaba algo, una cierta cantidad de éxtasis y desesperación. La incapacidad de no poder solo tomarla y hacerla suya lo estaba matando; la amenaza silenciosa del kunai lo hacía sentirse atado, moverse sin pensar era peligroso.

Vaya que debía tenerle confianza para dejarla hacer eso.

Mientras la rubia retiraba la camisa rasgada de su marido, era fácil notar como la piel cubría su anatomía ¡Estaba por todos lados! y se le antojaba espacialmente apetecible en ese momento.

Lo consideró un segundo, y comenzó a dejarle besos húmedos en las mejillas, para luego bajarlos por todo el cuello, aprovechando para acariciar el torso recién descubierto, una leve capa de sudor lo recorría, cada músculo fuerte y bien definido era gloriosos a su tacto, cada caricia a la suave piel le enviaba estímulos desde sus manos a su núcleo húmedo. Por otro lado, para Shikamaru, las acciones de su mujer eran algo tortuosas, porque, aunque adoraba los reconfortantes besos de la rubia en su cuepo, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era devorarle la boca; se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que los besos luego del peligro, se le antojaban dulces (como mimos en una herida) y excitantes casi por partes iguales. Y ya se le era difícil negociar con su entrepierna, que se endurecía cada vez más ante esas atenciones.

Cuando los cálidos labios de ella comenzaron a recorrerle el pecho, él tomó acción para tocarla, pasando sus manos abiertas por la espalda, y recibiendo una sensación fantasma de lo que era realmente tocar su piel. Ella no lo dejó gozarlo mucho, ya que, apenas sentir un leve atisbo de dejarse llevar, se separó y volvió a su posición sentada. Estaba dejándolo cocinarse a fuego lento.

-Ahora sigue el pantalón.- Dijo decidida pero con la voz aireada.

El hombre bufó.

-¿Crees que es necesario?- Se apoyó sobre sus codos flexionados.

-Sí, así que no te comportes como un bebito.-

-Ya tonteaste demasiado ¿No crees?-

-Vamos ¿O acaso me tienes miedo?- Temari volvió a sonreír socarronamente, posando con el kunai. Shikamaru, luego de tantos años, aún no comprendía si su mujer estaba consciente de lo hermosa y sensual que era, o si lo hacía de forma natural. Y la manera en que podía encenderlo solo siendo ella.

Con un nuevo suspiro, él la dejó seguir. Pero se sonrojó cuando la mirada azul se posó sobre su miembro endurecido, obviamente satisfecha con lo que estaba logrando. Le rozó suavemente el paquete con la parte chata del arma.

-Oh, vamos, Temari.-

-Que...interesante.- Ver al hombre avergonzado la enternecía, aunque también estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Deja de jugar.- Se quejó.

-Sí, y parece que te estuvo gustando el juego, eh, pervertido.-

-Maldita mujer loca, tú eres la que me está arrancando la ropa ¿Y el pervertido soy yo?-

-Ya ya.-

Fue aún más cuidadosa está vez, pues la tela era más gruesa que la anterior y la superficie más extensa.

Era muy molesto para el castaño, que solo podía sentirla donde ella se sentaba sobre él, sin dejar que la alcanzara; su entrepierna le pedía a gritos algo de acción, quería sentir a la rubia acariciarlo, quería sentirla de manera más personal, todo el cuerpo le rogaba más tacto y cercanía, pero ella se lo estaba negando. Quería besarla, quería hacerla gemir hasta que solo viera el mundo nublado y confuso.

La mujer lo dejó en ropa interior, y su mirada le demostraba un deseo que nunca se cansaría de sentir. Ella dejó escapar un gemido cuando, tentada por la pasión y sin poder controla el placer, decidió friccionarse con el duro miembro. Él estaba más que listo para desnudar a la rubia, ya lo había excitado, ya había aguantado demasiado y se disponía a disfrutar plenamente del apetecible cuerpo de su mujer. Pero al mostrar la intención de levantarse, una mano femenina lo detuvo.

-¿Acaso no vas a dejarme en paz?- Permaneció acostado como ella ordenaba, a pesar de sus instintos. Sus manos temblaban de urgencia.

-Shh, ya casi termino.- Ella cortó la prenda interior por los costados, ya parecía una experta.

Shikamaru la veía relamiéndose los labios, sonrió para sí, mirando a la diablesa, él limitándose a obedecer sus caprichos.

El hombre se sintió completamente desnudo, y más aún cuando Temari se dedicó a observarlo de arriba a bajo, satisfecha, anhelante y mojada. No había requerido mucho jugueteo ni caricias directas, y ya ambos estaban así.

-¿Entonces?-

-Ahora sí.-

Apenas pudo terminar la frase cuando su marido junto sus bocas abiertas. No tardaron en mezclarse y succionarse, como si estuviesen intentando probar la esencia del otro, causando que las mentes se nublaran de inmediato. Se apretujaron tanto que casi sentían que podrían fundirse, desesperados y necesitados del tacto del caliente cuerpo ajeno; gemidos y suspiros se escapaban entrecortados del par de labios.

Las manos masculinas fueron directamente al firme trasero de la rubia, apretándolo casi sin notarlo.

Ella tomó fuertemente los cabellos masculinos de la nuca, impidiéndole al hombre apartarse o disminuir la intensidad, interrumpiéndose únicamente cuando el otro comenzó a bajar sus besos, trazó el camino que tantas veces había realizado por su cuello, estimulando cada uno de los nervios femeninos. La rubia, no pudo evitar las muestras de placer que escapaban de su garganta, ni como su ropa interior se humedecía, menos aún cuando sintió a su marido desesperarse por su cuello.

-Mmm, Tema.- Susurró él contra el delicioso espacio que unía su cuello y su hombro.

Mientras le amasaba un pecho, pasó rápidamente su ágil mano por el contorno curveo, hasta los hombros de la mujer, con toda intención de quitarle la ropa que llevaba.

-No no.- Dijo ella, un poco burlona pero jadeante. Depositó el kunai en la gran mano del otro.

-Debes estar bromeando.- Shikamaru frunció el ceño, cada parte de él sintiendo desesperación y un cosquilleo caliente en el vientre que rogaba por liberación, pero no negaría que la cosa parecía tornarse aún más interesante.

-Quiero probar.- Sonrió con picardía, otra vez. Pero ahora los labios estaban hinchados por la acción.

El hombre suspiró, pero la mirada en los hipnóticos ojos de su mujer le decían que disfrute el momento.

Mientras decidía como comenzar, se dijo que definitivamente haría valer la pena cada segundo luego de eso, tanto, que a la mañana siguiente no se arrepentiría de que el sexo le hubiese costado la mitad de su guardarropa.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola! Bueno quedó más largo de lo que pensé pero no importa. Lo de escribir escenas hot todavía no se me da muy bien pero aún así, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Como siempre, mil gracias a los que leen, y a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de estos 30 caps (que wa, si lo pensamos, por lo que me tardé en escribir, algunos están desde hace años XD) Sin exagerar, ni ponernos sentimentales, conocí personas muy bonitas y súper talentosas por este fic, y que siempre me apoyan LAS ADORO espero seguirlas leyendo, y que me sigan leyendo en el futuro.**

 _Karinits-san, Lirio-Shikatema y Yi Jie-san, SON ÚNICAS, CHICAS_

 **Y p** **or ser el último cap, les voy a compartir 5 curiosidades sobre este fic (para quien le pueda interesar)**

 **1- Pensé que lo iba a poder hacer e meses, y me costó más de un año XD**

 **2- Shikamaru y Temari son los únicos dos personajes que tienen diálogos en todos los 30 caps, aunque otros aparecen.**

 **3- Los caps 3, 10, 11, 13, 18, 19, 25, 30 y quizá alguno más que ahora no recuerdo, tienen ''versiones alternativas'' u otras ideas que se me ocurrieron para esa temática (en el caso del 19 es una especie de versión extendida) y algunas de esas ideas hasta las alcance a escribir antes o después del cap definitivo, así que, quien sabe, tal vez haga algo interesante con ellos.**

 **4- Para cada cap ponía un summary distinto, pero pensaré un summary definitivo que dejar.**

 **5- Si contaras la cantidad de 'Temari's y de 'Shikamaru's (incluyendo Shika y Tema) que aparecen en cada cap, sus nombres se repiten igual número de veces en cada capitulo.**

 **SHIKATEMA FOR EVER!**

 **Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y quizá verlos en algún otro escrito.**

 **Besos!**


End file.
